Let me cry
by Hisachari Mudgne
Summary: Mi corazón está lleno de confusiones,vagando en busca de una luz.Déjame llorar. Ahora estoy bien,sigue siendo triste y ya me canse,puedo volar puedo respirar   Cuando llegue el mañana, yo sin duda recuperare mi futuro.El amor desaparece Slash H/D.
1. Prologo

**Notas de la autora: **Gracias a mi beta Ann Magus, por favor dejen rww y bueno espero que les guste, siento que es algo que tenia que contar, porque llevo pensando en esta historia desde hace un tiempo y no podía dejar de hacerlo así que aquí esta.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo relacionado que ustedes conozcan sobre el mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y sus respectivos socios.

_**PROLOGO**_

Escucho desde la lejanía el sonido de los pasos en el frío suelo. Al caer los pies sobre la piedra, el sonido hueco hace temblar los charquillos que se forman por las goteras, puedo escuchar el eco de los pasos ser comidos por las paredes. Al llegar a mi puerta, con la cabeza aun entre mis entumecidas piernas le escucho buscar las llaves y encontrar la correcta. Introduce la llave en la cerradura y con voz fría y seca decir

-Es hora. Levántate, voltéate hacia la pared y extiende las manos hacia atrás-. Lo hago; estoy demasiado cansado como para oponerme o decir algo.

El guardia gira la llave y la puerta chilla al abrirse, las ataduras de mis pies y manos cambian por cadenas de frio metal, con un poco de brusquedad me gira y me mira a los ojos, fríos y duros ojos castaños. Puedo leer el odio que mi parentesco y apellido les aviva, pero para mi son sólo culpas vacías e injustas, las mismas que ya dejaron de importarme desde que… Nada, nada tiene importancia.

Camino, adolorido, sintiendo la crueldad de cada paso que doy, sé que lo veré, sé que el vendrá hoy, porque es así, porque es él. No lo entiendo ni quiero hacerlo, y me dan ganas de llorar porque eso es lo mas injusto que hay en mi vida.

El camino me parece corto, el juicio largo, las declaraciones eternas, y es entonces cuando la voz ronca del ministro dice:

-Este jurado acepta todas y cada una de las declaraciones y pide a la corte un veredicto.

-Inocente

-Inocente

-Inocente

Un alivio enorme inunda mi pecho cada que alguien me llama inocente, y me aterra cada culpable que escucho. Y los veinte hombres y mujeres que forman parte de la corte han pasado, y la decisión esta pareja, solo el ministro de magia puede inclinar la balanza, y condenarme o liberarme, literalmente.

Cuando el hombre levanta el martillo siento mi corazón casi detenerse y cierro los ojos cuando escucho el golpe

-El señor Draco Derek Malfoy acusado de practicar magia negra y ser uno de los seguidores de el que no debe ser nombrado es declarado Inocente.

Y cerré más fuerte los ojos. Sabía que había impulsado tales decisiones. Aun así estaba bien, y sabía qué haría: ya no sería una carga para nadie, ni siquiera para mi padrino. Tenía que madurar, porque aún quedaba un largo camino…

Libre. Por fin libre y todo gracias a él, pero no le seré ingrato…


	2. capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío pertenece a J. y respectivos socios.**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Agosto 2**_

-¿Me llamaste padre?- dice Draco entrando al despacho y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Si hijo, siéntate.

Draco mira a su padre pero trata de no analizarlo demasiado, ojeras, ojos cansados, mas pálido de lo que es normal, y prefiere ignorar el resto. Sabe que está herido por la mueca de dolor que deja ver al recargarse en el respaldo de su elegante silla.

-¿Y bien?- Dice después de unos minutos en los cuales se da cuenta de que el hombre frente a él no dirá nada.

-Ya no puedo retrasarlo más- dice viéndolo a los ojos con la misma frialdad de siempre.

Draco lo entiende, nadie tiene que explicárselo, y es cuando algo en su pecho le duele, y una idea tan fugaz que no es capaz ni de verla cruza su mente.

-Hijo, no volverás a Hogwarts

-Sí padre

-Solo será este año.

Draco suspira y Lucius endurece más sus facciones.

-No hay opción, tu madre ya lo sabe.

-Pero…

-No hay opciones, es si y ahora, el Lord lo ha dejado bien claro.

Draco baja la mirada, sabe que no habrá nada que pueda hacer.

-¿Cuando?- Pregunta sombríamente.

-A principios de diciembre. Pero no quiero que vayas al colegio porque sospecharan y quizá no te dejen salir. Ese viejo manipulador encontrara la manera y sé que no eres lo suficientemente hábil en Oclumancia todavía.

Y así, simplemente Draco lo acepta y aquella noche rodea el día en un círculo. Al parecer serán cuatro meses escasos…

_**FINALES DE AGOSTO.**_

Draco se siente muy cansado, frustrado e inmensamente deprimido. Todos los días se dirige a las únicas puertas en toda la mansión hechas de olmo, despacio y con calma toca la puerta, sabe que nadie le va a responder así que hace lo que puede con la charola que el mismo insiste en llevar y abre la puerta después de susurrar un "Madre, voy a entrar". Al cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta lo recibe la imagen de una habitación que parece vacía de tan quieta y callada, cerca del ventanal observa la irreal figura de su madre: Delgada, fina, pálida, hermosa.

Se acerca con calma, como si temiera sobresaltarla de alguna manera, aunque sabe que su madre ni siquiera puede llamarse viva.

Hace tiempo que no trata de hacerla hablar, cada vez era más duro, mas doloso, más difícil… y su valor se fue apagando junto con los ojos de su madre, y su esperanza se volvió humo cada que salía de la habitación dejando atrás a una mujer, y supo que su madre ya no era más su madre.

Deja la charola en la mesilla que esta frente al sillón de su madre, allí era donde en mejores tiempos su madre y él se sentaban a hablar largamente y reír de cosas sin sentido mientras tomaban el té. Suspira y besa la mejilla fría de su madre, se dirige al espejo y toma un cepillo de cerdas suaves, regresa con su madre y con calma y cariño toma un pequeño mechón del cabello rubio de la mujer.

Y así se pasa una hora y un tanto más: El cepilla con dulzura el rubio y suave cabello mientras Narcyssa pierde su mirada en algún punto de la habitación.

Draco vuelve a besar la mejilla de su madre y con la varita calienta el desayuno que ni el polvo toca. Sale de la habitación y se dirige nuevamente a sus habitaciones. Agosto, 22. Otro círculo más.

_**Septiembre 25**_

Y así se pasa el tiempo. Draco cada día está más triste, más cansado, más frustrado, y todo el tiempo tiene ganas de echarse a llorar.

Ver a su madre le duele, al igual que saber qué lo más probable es que en un futuro cercano el único uniforme que usara será el de preso de azkabán –Si es que Voldemort no los mata antes- piensa.

Cada noche, desde que el Lord volvió, rodea el día porque siente que si los tacha quizá el siguiente sea el último, el círculo le da una extraña esperanza, como de saber que aún no es tiempo.

Una noche después de acostarse unos ruidos le hacen levantarse nuevamente; baja sin calzarse y se dirige al lugar donde provienen los ruidos, se asusta. Su padre está muy herido y Severus apenas y puede ayudarle. La imagen le aterra y sale corriendo. Entra a su habitación y se apresura a su baño. Se mira en el espejo y llora, llora mucho y con fuerza, se siente solo y piensa que todo aquello le va absorbiendo poco a poco.

Es entonces cuando esa idea tan fugaz se hace más clara, pero eso parece un poco desesperado aunque no la descarta.

Esa noche, sobre el círculo pone una cruz, porque es un momento difícil, porque han estado cerca.

_**Septiembre 30 **_

El último día de Septiembre y Draco sigue en su cama, pasan ya del medio día pero él no encuentra razón para ponerse en pie.

Si padre tiene dos semanas sin dignarse a verlo, su madre… su madre ya no tiene remedio. Hace un poco que ya se cansó de la indiferencia de su padre hacia él y de ver a su madre que más parece un _inferí_ y de llevar y traer bandejas de comida que ya ni el polvo toca.

Han pasado 5 días desde que vio a su padre siendo curado por Severus y cada día que pasa se siente mucho peor. Sabe que algo va mal con él, pero no sabe que es:

No tiene hambre, por las noches el sueño no existe y al amanecer podría dormir toda la eternidad aunque, al despertar seguiría estando cansado; la imagen que ve en el espejo le indica que ha perdido ya demasiados kilos. Se ve pálido, anémico.

No quiere volver a salir de su cuarto nunca. Y lo sabe, ni hoy ni nunca volverá a Hogwarts –aun si relativamente pudiese hacerlo- últimamente ya no sale de su cuarto y por el aspecto sucio de su cabello cree que lleva cuatro días sin bañarse.

_**10 DE OCTUBRE.**_

Siente que su habitación lo absorbe y la mansión se lo traga, quiere gritar, golpear y… no sabe ya qué más hacer.

Camina desesperado por los pasillos que conoce tan bien, incluso se ha bañado después de diez eternos días, siente que su respiración está demasiado agitada y siente que se desmayara pero sabe que si lo hace la mansión se lo comerá vivo y nunca más podrá salir y se quedara solo y a oscuras.

Abre la puerta de golpe y corre hacia la mujer que ni siquiera se da cuenta que está ahí. Se arrodilla frente a ella.

-Madre- gime dejando que su dolor salga entero –háblame, por favor, mamá- repite sacudiéndola un poco fuerte- Madre mírame, mamá abrázame- grita y deja caer su rostro en el regazo de la mujer.

Llora y entonces con el rostro bañado en lágrimas la vuelve a mirar y con manos temblorosas toma las frías de ella y se las coloca en el rostro fingiendo que le acarician mientras dice: -Así, lo vez- dice con la voz temblorosa.

Sus lágrimas se resbalan por su blanco rostro al sentir esas manos frías que en algún momento fueron cálidas y más suaves que la seda.

-¡Mamá!- le grita y se abraza a la cintura de la mujer enterrando su rostro en su estómago – ¡Por favor!- gime, su voz ahogada por tenerla enterrada en el estómago de la mujer- Mírame.- y su susurro parte el alma.

Pero la mujer a la que abraza no parece importarle –Draco se niega a aclarar los hechos- se levanta y con frialdad separa al chico de su abrazo y lo deja caer, se dirige al baño y se encierra dejando al chico desconsolado y solo mientras sigue llorando pero ahora en silencio.

_**OCTUBRE 20**_

Ha anochecido demasiado rápido, Draco está totalmente desesperado. Camina de un lado a otro del despacho de su padre mientras se frota las manos y dirige constantes miradas a la chimenea. Las pociones que Severus manda y la constante atención de los elfos a su madre no la han dejado morir; pero él tiene algo, algo que se le escapa porque no entiende que es y que cada día lo está desesperando aún más al borde de la locura: tiembla y llora todo el tiempo, y comienza a sentirse perseguido todo el tiempo; simplemente ya no lo soporta, no le gusta sentir ese miedo y además está cada vez más obsesionado con el paso de los días.

Después de mil vueltas más, escucha crepitar la chimenea y casi se arroja al encuentro de su padre que sale girando de ella mientras se quita las cenizas.

-Draco- dice, y su voz suena apagada- Vete a dormir.

-¡No!- grito apretando sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo con rostro frustrado- Necesito hablar contigo.

-Otro día será…

-¡No! No, no, no, no, tu no quieres escucharme, pero tienes que...

-Draco no balbucees, no es elegante.

-No me importa, padre yo…

-Sí, Draco, será otro día, iré a dormir y te sugiero que tú hagas lo mismo, descansa- Y sin más salió presuroso dejando a su hijo solo y jalándose el cabello de la pura desesperación.

_**NOVIEMBRE 4**_

De un día a otro Draco cree que todo se ha solucionado y que no hay de qué preocuparse:

1 Voldemort lo llama. No puede hacer nada

2 ¿Tendrá que aceptar la marca? No hay opciones, es un… pequeño inconveniente. Pero no puede hacer nada

3 ¿Qué su padre no lo escucha? Bien la pregunta aquí es ¿Cuándo lo ha hecho? Nunca, y él nos es dios para cambiar a las personas. Nada hay que se pueda hacer

4 ¿Qué se siente solo? Pues al diablo ira con su madre aunque en realidad parezca _dementorizada._

Y así fue como al amanecer de aquel día se levanta y arregla, toma, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, uno de los muchos libros de pociones que tiene en su habitación y camina casi saltando a la habitación de su madre.

Con tranquilidad entra y se sienta frente a ella, comienza a leer en voz alta las pociones más intrigantes. Tan concentrado esta que no se da cuenta de que su madre por fin lo está mirando, pero contrario a todo lo mira de una manera perturbadora y fija.

Es cuando Draco cambia de postura cuando Narcyssa parece alterarse y se pone en pie. Draco simplemente sigue con la vista en el tomo.

-Draco- susurra con voz ronca.

La mira, los ojos de Narcyssa Malfoy perforan el alma de Draco y los sentidos comienzan a crispársele cuando ella da un paso hacia él. Se asusta y mira hacia la puerta rápidamente y vuelve su vista a la mujer que ya no reconoce.

Cuando planea levantarse Narcyssa lo adivina y se le arroja encima arañando y golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas aunque hayan caído del silloncillo.

Draco no se mueve, no puede hacerlo y si pudiera tampoco lo haría porque es su madre.

Arañazos y golpes son alterados por gritos fieros de acusaciones. Su madre lo insulta y golpea con verdadera rabia, y sin saberlo destruye ese pequeño castillo de naipes que Draco acababa de elevar esa mañana.

Cuando la mujer se cansa cae rendida a la inconsciencia, Draco tiembla bajo de ella, y con todas sus fuerzas trata de no llorar.

Cuando se calma toma a su madre entre sus brazos y con cuidado la recuesta en su cama, la cubre y se va a su habitación. Al llegar se tira en su cama y se pone a llorar tan fuerte como puede, porque de no ser por el su madre estaría bien. Todo es su culpa. Todo, y también todo eso le duele, y mucho.

Cuando anochece decide que ya no tiene caso seguir engañándose, es cuando comienza a tachar los días. 4 de Noviembre. Esa es la fecha donde en su mente solo hay un pensamiento, una idea, uno que le cubre cual manta en el invierno frio.

_**Noviembre 20 **_

Esta tan desesperado y aterrado. La idea perece la única salida y en su mente se repite _"Es la única salida…" _

Está cansado, aterrado, esos ruidos que escucha ya no los soporta, los olores asquerosos ya no los aguanta y está harto de sentirse perseguido y vigilado.

Y es cuando su padre llega feliz y campante –A su manera de ver- para decirle que en diez días será miembro honorario de la comunidad de mortifagos, tendrá una bonita ceremonia de iniciación y todo será miel-hiel- sobre hojuelas.

Está en su habitación, y casi puede jurar que su piso ha bajado un par de milímetros de tanto ir y venir.

Lo piensa, le da vueltas, le asusta, le parece bien, y sigue dando vueltas.

"_Nadie me quiere realmente, tampoco me necesitan, solo estorbo, el lord me matara de todas maneras pero… ¡Vamos Draco! No seas cobarde. Sí, lo hare."_

Y antes de que su valor se fuera se metió al baño con varita en mano, puso uno de los hechizos que Severus le había enseñado para bloquear perfectamente las puertas.

-_Diffindo.- _murmuró con miedo causando un rasguño por donde apenas y salía sangre.

Cerró los ojos y unas suaves y muy delicadas lágrimas bajaron de ellos, sonrió con dolor, se sentía completamente inútil.

Levanto la muñeca derecha y con fuerza y casi sin precisión se lanzó dos _diffindos _más, esta vez gimió por el dolor de la herida. La sangre salía fluidamente y volvió a lanzarse otro.

Pudo haber utilizado algún veneno, pero fue una decisión de último momento en la que solo pensó en eso.

Se recargo en la puerta sintiéndose muy débil, viendo el mediano charquillo a sus pies sin importarle sentarse en él. Cambio la varita de mano y con algo parecido a la precisión lanzó otros más que le hicieron brotar más sangre por la herida que tenía mucha más profundidad. Se lanzó otros muchos más en el pecho sintiéndose húmedo casi de inmediato.

A lo lejos le pareció que alguien le llamaba, pero no quiso hacer caso, sentía un extremo cansancio y fue cuando ya no supo nada más.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Nota: **Perdón, sé que me retrase, pero no más fue un día, además ayer fue mí cumple y se me disculpa, además ni lo leen! e,ê bien espero que les guste y me digan que les parece, bueno Criss gracias, que tu si eres lindísima y sí que me dejas comentario. Linda aquí tienes la contó, y espero que sigas leyendo, el fic lo actualizo los miércoles, los otros son más inconstantes. Bueno solo cuando no pueda será el jueves, pero antes no lo puedo subir. Nos leemos besos :****

**Capítulo 2**

**12:00 Noviembre 20**

El hombre recoge un par de carpetas y mira la hora, el extraño reloj indicando que son las doce de la tarde le hace levantarse. Juguetea con la pluma entre sus dedos inhalando profundamente para exhalar largamente; deja la pluma en el búho animado que Draco le regalo cuando tenía tres años.

Su fría expresión no cambio ni un ápice al dirigirse al armario de pociones, amaba al pequeño, y se sentía que tal vez podría ayudarle un poco.

Lo había decidido hacía tiempo –cuando el Lord le había dicho lo que pretendía con Draco, las misiones que pensaba ponerle y el lugar donde pensaba residir ahora- iría a hablar con su ahijado, lo convencería.

Guardo bien todo en su túnica. Y salió de su oficina en dirección a la mansión.

**12:30 Noviembre 20**

Al llegar lo recibió uno de los muchos elfos patéticos que tenían los Malfoy. Después de la reverencia, pidió ver a Lucius.

Caminando por los ya familiares pasillos con completa indiferencia, más preocupado en sus siguientes clases que en lo que iría a hacer. Realmente no dudaba convencer a Draco.

Sin tocar, con los privilegios y las confianzas de ser el, entro en el despacho viendo a Lucius centrado en sus papeles. Camino hasta el escritorio, Lucius sin mirarlo y el sin hablarle; se sentó en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio.

-Severus, bienvenido- dijo el hombre rubio alzando la vista a él.

-Lucius, no hay ni que decirlo- dijo miro al hombre frente a el- Te vez fatal.

-Gracias- dijo con sonrisa irónica recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.- Y bien, mi buen amigo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-¿Cómo esta Narcissa?

El frio rostro del hombre no cambio ni un poco.

-Al punto- dijo con voz fría y su característico arrastre de palabras.

Severus bufo, y saco las pociones dejándolas sobre el escritorio.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto con el rostro imperturbable, y esa mirada fría y seca.

-Necesito hablar con Draco.- dijo con total simpleza. Sin cambiar ni un momento su expresión.

-Te acompaño, Severus- dijo con frialdad mientras se levantaba e invitaba al profesor a hacer lo mismo.

Severus asiente, pero sabe que el colmillo del hombre que está frente a él ya se ha olido sus intenciones, solo espera que le deje un momento a solas con el chico.

**12:45 Noviembre 20**

Han dado los tres golpecitos reglamentarios en la puerta y esperado, han vuelto a golpear tres veces y vuelto a esperar el "pase" que no se escucha. Y esperan y siguen sin escuchar.

-Draco, hijo, vamos a entrar.-dice Lucius empujando la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Al entrar todo está en orden y esto extraña a Lucios que recibió información de parte de la elfina de su hijo, que esté le había ordenado que le dejara en paz. Creyendo que solo era una forma de llamar la atención Lucius lo dejo estar.

Ambos se adentraron en la habitación.

-¿Draco?- dudo Lucius, pero fue Severus quien lo vio.

Frustración en su estado más puro fue lo que sintió Severus Snape al dirigir su mirada por toda la habitación, y ver debajo de la puerta del baño un charquillo de un algo, un algo que le lleno de terror. Con un nudo en la garganta y el rostro apenas un poco pálido, sin cambiar de expresión se dirigió son una calma que ya no tenía al lugar; sintió como Lucius caminaba tras de él.

Vio debajo de la puerta el charquillo de sangre que crecía poco a poco, sus ojos negros aún más fríos; se sentía inútil, no había podido hacer nada por la primera persona que amo con todo lo que él era. No quería perder a la segunda.

Trato de abrir el cerrojo, lanzo hechizo tras hechizo, Lucius a su lado haciendo lo mismo, con la mirada tan fría como la suya.

-¡Draco, abre! ¡Maldición!- grito Severus sabiendo que el chico había utilizado un hechizo nuevo.

Ambos hombres siguieron golpeando y gritando el nombre del chico.

**12:50 Noviembre 20**

Algo en el ambiente cambio, y ambos supieron que el hechizo había caído por que ya no pudo mantenerse, y ambos se abalanzaron para abrir la puerta empujando el cuerpo con un poco de brusquedad, con la presión a tope le vieron ahí, tan mal.

El rostro de Lucius se endureció aún más y su mirada se volvió de hierro, fue como ver la peor de sus pesadillas, aquello que tanto se negaba a creer que podría pasar a ser realidad, Severus se arrodillo, sin más en el charquillo de la sangre de su ahijado.

Fue lo peor que tuvo que hacer, y lo que recordaría por toda la vida como el peor momento de su vida y a la vez como el más lenitivo. Con manos temblorosas tomo la muñeca delgada, blanca y llena de cortes para alzarla, puso especial atención en captar una pulsación, cuando la sintió, creyó que se echaría a llorar del alivio, sin embargo su rostro solo mostro el alivio en la oscura mirada que rápidamente volvió a adquirir totalmente su neutral forma.

-Está vivo-fue apenas más que un susurro duro y frio- pero está en peligro- dijo con voz seca casi convirtiéndolo en un reproche.

Ambos hombres lo levantaron con cuidado y llevaron a la cama.

-Ve a avisar a Narcissa yo tratare de estabilizarlo- dijo con una calma inquietante y una simpleza impactante.

Y sin esperar más Lucius se encamino a las habitaciones de su esposa, si ella no reaccionaba, la golpearía hasta que lo hiciera.

Severus levanto la varita y limpio la sangre cerro las heridas y se sentó a un lado, acariciando con suavidad el cabello rubio. Lo adoraba desde que Lucius y Narcissa le habían dejado cargarlo por primera vez. Cerró los ojos y contuvo un suspiro.

Se levantó, y con elegancia camino, casi como si fuera de camino a una más de sus clases, a las habitaciones de Narcissa. Sabía que Lucius estaría ahí.

**13:03 Noviembre 20**

El estridente sonido de la puerta siendo abierta con furia alerto a los rubios. Narcissa está llorando calladamente, sin emitir ningún sonido, con la mirada fija en un punto de la ventana. Lucius aguanta con coraje la demostración de actitudes, sus ojos más fríos que nunca y su expresión más inmutable.

-Ahora ya no importa de quien es la culpa, la culpa la tienen los dos.- La voz de Severus fue fría.

-No te debo explicaciones, y mucho menos acepto que me riñas.- replico Lucius igual de frío.

-Tal vez, pero haz el favor de ofenderte después damisela, porque ahora mismo tenemos otras cosas de que preocuparnos.

-¿Cómo está?- se animó a preguntar la mujer

-Mal- dijo secamente- muy mal, pero con el tiempo se recuperara.-dijo con simpleza.

-Te daré pase de aparición…-dijo con frialdad.

-¿Para qué?- espeto cortante

-Para que vengas a revisarle- dijo Lucius con tranquilidad como si hablasen del clima.

-No, estás loco si crees que voy a dejar a mi ahijado aquí, con ustedes así.

-Es nuestro hijo- susurro bajito Narcissa no por ello menos decidida.

-Y vean lo que causaron. No, él se vendrá conmigo- dijo y pensó, luego les dijo- lo voy a proteger, algo que ustedes no pueden hacer por mucho que quieran.

Lucius abrí la boca para replicar pero la cerró nuevamente ante la mirada del hombre.

-Lo sabes Lucius, el Lord quiere la mansión como su cuartel.

Lucius cerró fuertemente los ojos. Inhalo profundamente y lo acepto, su hijo no merecía nada de eso.

-Cuídale bien. –Dijo con fría indiferencia-iré a despedirme.

Narcissa siguió a su marido y Severus les dio tiempo a solas.

Después de unos momentos se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño y lo vio ahí, pálido, débil, flaco, ojeroso. Vio a sus amigos acariciando con cariño el rubio cabello.

-Es hora- dijo sabiendo que con retrasarlo no lograría nada.-Lo llevare lejos, no puedo decirles donde ni cómo.

Ambos asintieron con simpleza.

-Al Lord díganle que el cobardemente intento escapar, que le encontraron y le han matado por su desobediencia.

Con su varita comenzó a hacer la pequeña maleta que llevaría, solo cosas básicas. Tomo la capa de viaje del chico, y después de guardarse la ya encogida maleta tomo el frágil cuerpo y lo enfundo en la capa de viaje con mucho cuidado. Lo cargo y Lucius le puso la capucha.

Severus tras una inclinación, se marchó.

**14:00 Noviembre 20**

Es la tarde de un sábado, es el momento perfecto para salir de paseo a Hogsmeade, es en ese momento en donde Severus se adentra en el castillo, pasando por la mayor cantidad de atajos, los de primero y segundo simplemente pasan el fin de semana en sus salas, y los demás en el pueblo. Abraza con más fuerza al chico que lleva en sus brazos y se para frente a la gárgola que se abre sin el haber dicho ni pensado nada.

Sabe que es por Dumbledore, que le ha visto así que sube si pensárselo.

-Severus ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunta con los ojos fijos en Draco.

-Un favor.- dice sin rodeos, sabe que no hacen falta. Y le quita la capucha al chico

Dumbledore le mira, sabe que el anciano está sorprendido pero que lo oculta bien. El único momento en que pidió un favor fue por Lily, y que ahora lo haga por él es, tal vez, más extraño.

-Ya veo- dice pensativo- quizá sea hora de hacer una excepción, tal vez Poppy…

-No, no lo ha entendido. Necesita protección.- dice dejando al chico en un sillón que hay a su lado.

-Hogwarts es el…

-Lugar más inseguro para él- le vuelve a cortar.

-Buscare el sitio entonces…

-No.-dice tajante y frío- Eso no funcionara.

-Entonces no sé dónde, Severus- dice con calma el anciano.

-El cuartel- responde serio.

-No.

-Sí, ahí estará seguro y yo podré verle sin levantar sospechas.

-No, no puedo.

-Usted es el guardián.

-Harry y sus amigos están ahí.

-Con más razón. Así sabré que no pasara nada malo, y de pasar me enterare a tiempo.

-No Severus. Lo siento…

-¡Me lo debe, maldición!- grito ya exasperado- Se la pasa diciendo que todos merecen oportunidades ¿Por qué el no? Usted dijo que protegería bien a Lily y... yo lo pago cada día, pero el no-dijo señalando al chico que cada vez se veía mucho más grave.

El hombre lo miro con calma y condescendencia, después de suspirar dijo:

-Está bien Severus, pero, necesito que él se quede en su habitación y que no sepa donde esta…

-Él no tiene marca, jamás ha estado frente al Lord y no tiene su varita- dijo dejando bruscamente la varita de espino en el escritorio.

Dumbledore la tomo y la examino.

-Entiendo… Pero, si no se comporta, tendrá que irse, buscaremos un refugio seguro.

Severus acepto, eso era mejor que nade. Draco estaría seguro y sabía que era un buen chico así que no habría problemas.

**Diciembre 8**

Severus vuelve a suspirar, en realidad no puede creer que tarde tanto en estabilizarle. No es que sea tonto, pero no lo acepta.

Puede notar el desgaste y la anemia en su ahijado y no se perdona el haberlo dejado solo.

El tiempo que ha pasado ha sido bueno, y Draco por fin está estable, sabe que no tardara en despertar.

Con cariño quita uno de los mechones que ha caído en el rostro del pequeño. Le duele, sí, pero él es fuerte y tiene confianza en que Draco también lo es y que saldrá de esta.

Se limpia la solitaria lágrima. Toma las pociones, se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Baja las escaleras y niega a la mujer que le ofrece algo de comer. Mira fríamente al trio dorado y, lo sabe, su día está completo. Se va casi feliz, porque Draco ya está bien, por fin, ya no hay peligro del cual temer y sabe que despertara pronto, muy pronto.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Notas de la autora:**

**Antes que nada un agradecimiento a Siesna y a Vedda quienes son ahora mis beta y a las que les debo la vida. Especialmente a Siesna a quien se lo pedí en un mal momento y aun así lo hizo.**

**Debo decir que el cap. ya lo tenía desde hace tiempo, pero por diversas circunstancias no he podido publicarlo. **

**Terminare la historia cueste lo que cueste, puesto que ya está casi terminada en borrador, y está avanzando a buen ritmo aunque la verdad se me complique un poco pasarla a computadora, en parte porque el cable de la lap es de mi hermana y ella es un poco egoísta. Y bueno, debo admitir que a veces también es lo cansado del asunto de escribir todo de nuevo, aunque yo así lo prefiera. **

**Besos, abrazos y mil disculpas, en verdad estoy muy apenada.**

**Hachi.**

**.****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****.**

**.****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****. .****.****.****.****.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Diciembre 10**

Entre lo retazos de su duermevela creyó escuchar algo... ¿Tal vez agua cayendo? Todo se volvió oscuro de nuevo. Algo le daba una extraña sensación de frescura...

"_No estoy muerto"_

Ese fue su primer pensamiento claro; fue como un haz de luz que le hiso sentir extrañamente miserable y muy aliviado. Tal vez feliz.

Al segundo haz de luz todo aquello le dejó, y descubrió con un suave gemidito que se sentía totalmente adolorido, muy cansado, casi quería volver a aquella eterna negrura de la que acababa de salir.

La extraña suavidad de un paño humedeciendo su piel le hizo sentir mínimamente mejor, una mano que a pesar de ser callosa no era ruda, le trajo una extraña ventisca de recuerdos. El callo (especialmente grande) en el dedo índice le hizo saber que quien le cuidaba era su padrino.

Un suave quejido volvió a escapar de sus labios.

― ¿Draco?

Sabía que era un susurro, pero a él le pareció casi un grito en sus desacostumbrados oídos e hizo que por reflejo abriera los ojos de golpe, cerrándolos de inmediato por la luz que había.

Suavemente los volvió a abrir para mirar el techo, uno que no le sonaba de nada, y lentamente los dirigió por toda la habitación resultándole curioso que se le hiciera familiar aun siendo un lugar extraño. En su errante búsqueda se topó con la mirada de oscuros ojos del hombre que hasta ahora había ignorado.

―Severus― y su voz le sonó demasiado extraña, muy... ronca.

El hombre suspiró, y le vio con algo que Draco pudo definir como preocupación.

―Estamos a diez de diciembre ―dijo y el chico solo asintió.

El hombre lo comprendió, se levantó y caminó por la habitación con la atenta mirada del chico fija en él.

―Me duele.

Fue un susurro, que se escuchó a la perfección en el silencio en que estaban sumidos, pero el hombre prefirió ignorarlo.

**Diciembre 15**

Recargó mejor la espalda contra las acojinadas almohadas, aun en cama, sigue sin poder levantarse. Severus dijo que volvería en unos momentos.

Alegremente dirige su mirada al calendario que se encuentra en su mesita de noche y recuerda los hermosos jardines de la mansión, y rápidamente vuelve su mirada a la mesilla en sus piernas, en ella hay pergaminos, tinta plumas; Severus fue tan gentil de traerle estas cosas para que no caiga en la ociosidad y el aburrimiento. Prefiere ignorar de dónde sacó sus libros, ropas, pergaminos, tintas y plumas.

En esos momentos sus ojos buscan en la habitación algo lindo mientras sus manos retiran el pergamino. Hoy estaba muy inspirado así que con un suspiro moja la pluma en la tinta y comienza el suave trazo de lo que en unos momentos será el florero chino que se encuentra en una mesilla junto a la ventana con un arreglo floral. Pudo distinguir unos alelíes amarillos, un ramillete de azaleas, un par de lirios blancos y, margaritas de colores blancos y anaranjados. Desde ya sabía que no sería fácil de dibujar, pero había mejorado mucho en ello.

Frunció el ceño y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, escuchó a los lejos la puerta abriéndose, pero sus ojos siguen en sus trazos y de sus trazos al florero.

―Draco, traje tu comida, después te bañaré.

―Sí, dame un segundo ―dijo suavemente mientras gira el dibujo y le da un visto bueno ―Sí, me agrada ¿A ti no?

―Sí claro― dijo con desdén.

Draco sonríe para sus adentros porque sabe que le ha guastado, aunque sea tal vez un poco.

Ve el rostro de su padrino y suelta una suave y musical risa de esas que casi nunca le es permitido dar.

Severus se sienta en el silloncillo de color blanco al lado de la cama y con un pase de varita acomoda las cosas para dejarlas en la mesilla del centro, pone la bandeja con los alimentos.

―Come conmigo

Severus gruñe y transfigura un pedazo de pergamino en un plató y se lo tiende a Draco.

―Solo no me des todas las verduras. Ni los pepinos – añade viendo las intenciones del chico.

Draco odia los pepinos, los odia incluso más que la mermelada de melocotón.

― ¿Cuándo podré salir?

―Depende de cómo te recuperes- susurra con simpleza.

Draco asiente y continúa comiendo mientras que con calma sigue una plática trivial.

**Diciembre 16**

Severus entra a la habitación y junto a la cama de Draco pone una cajita que con un pase de varita devuelve a su tamaño normal.

Draco sabe muy internamente lo que aquello significa, pero lo ignora con olímpica agilidad y el hombre simplemente se despide con un gesto adusto.

Toma uno de los libros, pergamino, pluma y tinta para comenzar a leer mientras hace anotaciones.

**Diciembre 19**

Han pasado tres días, Draco se siente muy solo. Al no poder levantarse se ve obligado a humillarse y usar los calzoncillos mágicos especiales esos que con un puff desaparecen "ciertos desechos". Se ve en total desacuerdo con llamarlo de otra manera y verse obligado a humillarse más.

Se siente sucio cuando se da cuenta de que solo se baña si esta Severus, aunque alguien más entra en la habitación para asearlo. Una vez incluso ha intentado quedarse despierto, mas falló estrepitosamente.

Con esfuerzos logra sentarse, y jalando la mesilla toma sus cosas y comienza un nuevo dibujo. Hacía poco tiempo que lo practicaba, pero ya estaba más que dispuesto a pedirle a Severus unos lienzos y un par de carboncillos, tal vez Severus denegara su petición al afilador de carboncillos. Vuelve la atención a su dibujo, que está resistiéndose.

Lee mucho, desde siempre, pero ahora lee mucho más de lo que nunca pudo haber imaginado, más simplemente es inevitable, al igual que aumente la rapidez con la que lo hace. Cada día estudia más que el día anterior, mejorando su técnica de estudio así como su escritura, que también se ha vuelto más veloz y su letra ahora le parece más curvilínea, fina y elegante, lo que le induce a pensar que parece de chica, extrañamente le recuerda a la de su madre. Es ahí cuando sus pensamientos vuelven a SU letra y se dice "_Me gusta más ahora" _y continua con lo que hacía evitando volver a aquellos pensamientos.

Mientras hace lo que sea que tenga ganas de hacer en ese momento, llega un instante donde aparece una bandeja con sus respectivos alimentos, lo cual es un alivio. Realmente no se ha dado cuenta de que tiene hambre. Antes de comer toma las pociones que le tocan para después, aliviado, comerse el caramelo de limón que siempre acompaña su comida en esas veces que Severus no va, agradeciendo secretamente el caramelo de limón que su padrino se niega a darle y el teniendo que aguantarse los gestos de asco.

Y así son sus días cuando Severus Snape no va a verlo.

**Diciembre 24**

–Severus – dice Draco con voz alegre al ver entrar al hombre después de ocho días sin haberle visto.

Para ser sinceros, Draco jamás se imaginó anhelando ver al hombre, no es que no quererlo, lo hace, pero aun así es difícil desear con todo tu corazón ver a alguien que siempre tiene la misma expresión y que cuando abre la boca lanza solo comentarios ácidos, los cuales, aunque le duele, solo son divertidos cuando se dirigen a un tercero. Simplemente ha cambiado de parecer cuando el hombre es el único ser vivo con el que interactúa realmente.

Severus levanta la ceja.

–Podrías llevarme a la mesa.

Hoy es víspera de Navidad. Severus asiente y con un pase de varita lo hace.

–Hoy fuiste a la mansión – dice con simpleza degustando la exquisita cena.

–Sí – responde a pesar de saber que no era una pregunta.

–Entiendo – y lo dijo con calma, pues aún no se siente listo para hablar de… – ¿Dónde estoy?

Cambiar de tema es la manera más sencilla de evitar hablar de eso, incluso de pensarlo, realmente no le había dado importancia, pero ahora tiene toda su atención este tema.

–Estás a salvo.

– ¿Puedo saber dónde?

–No – dijo simplemente.

–La cena está deliciosa.

–Sí, lo está.

Continuaron hablando trivialmente, uno evitando cierto tema del que aún no estaba preparado para hablar, el otro tajando un tema que aún estaba por establecerse.

Al terminar la cena, Severus baño a Draco a conciencia, lo secó y vistió con cuidado y tranquilidad. Después de haberlo acostado, esperado a que tomara las pociones y luego a que durmiera, Severus se levantó, acomodo las cosas y se dispuso a irse, tomando nota mental de discutir el tema tabú.

Antes de cerrar la puerta recuerda lanzar el hechizo nuevamente, ese que no le permite a Draco tomar más dosis de la que debe. Por supuesto esto no lo sabe el chico, y francamente Severus espera que siga así.

**Diciembre 28**

Ha pasado ya poco más de medio mes desde que despertó, y Draco sabe que el lugar le suena, pero realmente no recuerda de qué.

Lee un libro que le parece bellísimo, alzó la mirada y algo vino a su mente.

– ¡38, 39, 40! ¿¡Listos! ¡Allá voy! – se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de una niña. Un tanto molesto, el niño rubio entró veloz y en silencio en la habitación que estaba frente a él.

– ¿Dónde? – susurró con un tono misterioso.

Lo sabía, sí, pero no lograba recordarlo.

La bandeja con el almuerzo llegó con un "puff" e ignorando la sucesión de pensamientos tomó sus pociones para después saborear el dulce, y comenzó a comer.

Cuando terminó, la bandeja volvió a desaparecer y se sumergió nuevamente en el libro.

Después de unos minutos dejó el libro en sus piernas y alzó la vista, creía que aún no era el momento, pero era obvio que se equivocaba, su pecho le oprimía, como diciéndole "Vamos, ya paso mucho tiempo".

Cerró los ojos, recordó todo lo que pasaba, en realidad aún no se percata de _todo,_ aun así prefiere que sea ahora a hacerlo frente a Snape, el cual igual se daría cuenta.

Suspiro hondo y examino todo lo que le había dicho su madre, a ver ¿Qué había leído en uno de los muchos libros? ¡Ah, sí! Analizar los hechos y pensar con la cabeza fría las cosas que son ciertas, las que no.

Volvió a suspirar preso de un ataque de llanto que ahogaba en su garganta, se tranquilizó y apretó el puente de la nariz. Dolía, dolía mucho.

Pensó, pensó mucho y de un momento a otro en el cual no supo bien lo que sucedió comenzó a llorar con fuerza, lagrimas que en un tiempo no había sacado, lagrimas que le perforaban por completo y quitando el libro y la mesa se volvió a recostar con trabajo se puso de lado y oculto el rostro en la almohada.

No supo cómo se había quedado dormido, pero cuando despertó, la mesilla estaba acomodada donde siempre, el libro en su mesita de noche y la almohada había sido cambiada y acomodada.

Se volvió a sentar, vio al lado del libro una bandeja con té, pastas, galletas y una generosa porción de caramelos, había también un libro y sobre él una rana de chocolate. Sonrío vagamente, se sentía extraño, era como si le quisieran consolar; se encogió de hombros y tomo uno de los dulces pero antes de echárselo a la boca, recordó que tenía que tomar sus pociones, después de hacerlo comió el dulce mientras preparaba su té, seguramente eso le haría bien.

Algo en su cerebro hizo un "_clic_" haciéndole ver que alguna de esas muchas pociones era un antidepresivo potente. Volvió a suspirar y sorbió un poco del té sabiéndole extraño por el dulce que aún tenía en la boca.

Después de tomar dos tazas de humeante té, tomo la rana de chocolate y en último momento decidió que la guardaría para otro momento, la metió en el cajón y domo un par de caramelos y tras desenvolverlos se los hecho a la boca tomando el libro, rio al ver la cubierta y rio aún más al leer las primeras líneas.

**Diciembre 28**

Cuando Severus Snape entro al lóbrego caserón con su rostro adusto se sintió satisfecho de sí mismo por poder mantenerse como de costumbre, y es que no todos los días uno logra lo que él. Draco, ese bribón pelafustán no se merecía a alguien como él.

Cuando llego a una habitación vio a los tres felices compadres sentados tomando el té, reían, pero, el que ríe último, ríe mejor; el único que podía verle era Potter pero siendo quien era no lo notaria así que con malignidad se acercó silenciosamente y cuando estuvo a una distancia aceptable, dijo:

–Buenas tardes – dijo secamente y en un tono de lo más lúgubre.

Weasley de la sorpresa o el susto –Severus le apostaba más al segundo- roció a Granger con todo el contenido de su boca. Algo asqueroso pero muy, muy divertido de ver.

Hay ciertos placeres en la vida que nunca podemos evitar, Snape estaba seguro de que ese era uno de ellos. Así que, así que más satisfecho que antes se fue dejando a un infeliz trio de oro para ir a la habitación de su ahijado.

En el camino, recordó que tenía algo más que recoger, y dirigió sus pasos a la cocina, donde encontró al hombre-lobo, rio para sus adentros, hoy era un gran día. Renegó un rato con el hombre incluso le insulto felizmente y tomando lo que necesitaba se dirigió a la habitación que todos creían que era su _suite privada_.

Al entrar vio a Draco sentado con un libro en las manos.

–Buenas tardes, Severus.

Frunciendo el ceño se preguntó si eso que veía en las mejillas de su ahijado eran lágrimas. Elevo una ceja y prefirió ignorar el tirón de felicidad al comprender. Hoy era quizá uno de los mejores días de su vida.

–Draco, buenas tardes

– ¿Por qué siento que brillas? – pregunto con ironía.

–Cállate, hoy ha sido un buen día y no pienso dejar que un malagradecido como tú me lo eche a perder

Draco lo miro y lentamente elevo una ceja, cerro el libro y palmeo el silloncillo al lado de su cama.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas quedarte con toda la diversión para ti solo ovas a contarme? – dijo con una sonrisilla maliciosa.

–Veras, Dumbledore y yo hemos discutido

– ¿Y?

–Bueno, yo he ganado – dijo con orgullo y Draco sonrió

Después de contarle con lujo de detalles donde se encontraba ahora. Draco volvió a hacer la pregunta.

–Ya te lo he dicho

–No, me has dicho una parte.

–No te atrevas a hablarme como si tuviera tres años Draco Malfoy

Draco alzo las manos en señal de paz y después se sumergieron en una plática un tanto trivial hasta que Draco recordó algo.

– ¿Quién más sabe qué estoy aquí?

–Solo Dumbledore y yo

Entonces sus conjeturas no estaban muy lejos de la verdad.

Y así volvieron a sumirse en una plática amena tomando temas peliagudos que Draco ya no evito, era lo correcto, además de que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien más.

Aquella noche, volvió a él la vieja costumbre de encerrar el día. Esa noche también, después de encerrar el día en un círculo abrió la rana de chocolate y comió un pequeño pedazo y guardo lo demás, aún faltaba mucho camino.

**Notas:**

**Bien, si alguien me sigue le leyendo le pido que me deje un comentario en estos momentos eso me levantaría los ánimos y avanzaría tal vez más rápido. En verdad es un mal momento en mi vida. **

**Gracias, nuevamente: discúlpenme.**

**Hachidori.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, yo sé que el hecho de que los capítulos se retrasen es mi completa culpa y lo acepto. Gracias a Vedda quien me ha hecho las correcciones a voz y a Siesna quien en este momento está ocupada. Una disculpa a Scorpio Dani quien espera su historia pero, por mucho que avance debo centrarme un tanto en esta que ya casi esta.

Pasando a temas más alegres: Les quiero compartir algo que me ha hecho muy, muy feliz. Ya tiene tiempo pero olvido las cosas cuando estoy a punto de decirlas, sin embargo hoy no lo olvide así que: shallowsQ una lectora de china me ha pedido permiso para traducir mis historias a su idioma! Si! Debo decir que ya tiene más o menos desde abril. En fin que estoy muy contenta y quería compartirlo.

**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo cuatro.**

**I Enero 1**

– ¿Para qué soy bueno? – dice Severus con ironía después de cerrar la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

–¿Cómo reacciono al saber dónde se encuentra?

Al menos Severus tiene el leve _consuelo_ de que esta vez Dumbledore no se anda con rodeos.

–Bien– dice con simpleza, viendo fijamente al hombre.

Albus Dumbledore gusta de tener el control en una conversación, en especial cuando sus _intereses _ están en _juego._ Severus lo sabe, por eso es que protege su mente y calla, todo lo que suceda de ahora en adelante con Draco se queda en esa habitación.

Dumbledore le mira fijamente, escaneando su figura, buscando el fallo en su postura, y el punto a donde dirigir la flecha. Nuevamente Severus debe actuar con prontitud y certeza.

–¿Eso es todo? – sus manos están en su espalda, lejos de la vista del hombre frente a él, aun así, las paredes tienen ojos y oídos pero, simplemente, no puede evitar apretar un poco más los puños.

–No, a decir verdad, necesito que le lleves esto a Harry– Le extendió una pequeña carta que Severus esperaba no tuviera nada que ver con su ahijado.

Asintió y sin decir más salió de la oficina del director. Debía agradecer que el hombre le mandara esas extrañas _misiones, _de esa manera podía ver más seguido a Draco sin levantar sospechas, no era necesario regresar hoy, lo haría mañana, así que esa noche se quedaría cuidando de Draco.

**II**

Al entrar camino de manera fluida, y se acercó sigilosamente a los tres Gryffindor que tenían las cabezas muy juntas y murmuraban con gran velocidad. De pronto se separaron y Severus pudo notar que en la mesa había tres tazas y pastas. Evito rodar los ojos, Voldemort podía declarar el mundo mágico en guerra, pero ellos tres no se perderían la hora del té.

Ya una vez les ha arruinado la hora del té y, cuando pretende volver a hacerlo, la oportuna presencia de la pequeña Weasley entrando y viéndolo fijamente los alerta.

–Potter– dice con frialdad y extiende el sobre como si fuera un rey encomendando a su esclavo a limpiar sus uñas.

Harry frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios, lo mira muy fijo y con molestia toma el sobre, sintiendo la airada mirada de Hermione sobre el susurra algo que espera suene a un "gracias".

Severus se va, bien al menos sabe que debe poner unos cuantos hechizos más sobre la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Si hubiese alguno anti-impertinencia Merlín sabe que dedicaría su vida a lo que la santa madre magia dijera.

Llego frente a la puerta y con un movimiento de varita, la puerta se abrió y el continuo su camino, pasando de largo de los sofás. Frunce ligeramente el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que el chico no está en la cama.

–Aquí

Escucha la voz suave, esa que usa cuando sabe que ha hecho algo malo, así que después de rodar los ojos, camina hasta llegar frente al chico que está en el suelo. Enarca la ceja y la comisura de su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa irónica y burlona.

– ¿Y bien? –frio y burlón, tono que usa en Hogwarts mientras hace _observaciones que alienten a sus alumnos a mejorar. _

Draco estaba demasiado pálido, seguramente por el esfuerzo de tratar de ponerse en pie.

–Yo…– mira como la ceja de Severus sube un poco más, como retándolo a decir alguna tontería – Lo lamento.

–Bien– con un floreo de varita levita al chico y lo vuelve a poner en la cama.

–Severus, estoy aburrido de estar aquí, acostado todo el tiempo– hace el ademan de levantarse y Severus hace otro movimiento – ¿Pero qué? Severus, quítame el hechizo.

–Hablamos cuando te comportes– dice viendo con diversión la pataleta que el chico está haciendo.

**III**

Draco está molesto. Sentado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Se siente como un niño al que le han prohibido su postre por hacer una travesura. El hechizo que Severus le ha lanzado esta mañana no ha hecho más que aumentar su mal humor.

Ahora mismo desquita su enfado con el mismo jarrón chino que una vez ha dibujado. No hay nadie ahí con él pero no importa si se ve más infantil, está molesto y lo demostrara aunque no las tenga todas con él y simplemente este solo.

Severus bajo por la comida. Los libros que esta mañana venían con Severus siguen sin ser tocados en el mueble junto a su cama, el mismo que tiene las pociones y una jarra de agua con un vaso. Sabe que los libros serán sumamente interesantes y que además son traídos de las estanterías de los libros predilectos del profesor. Suspira olvidando su ceño fruncido pero no su enfado, así que sigue con su necedad y vuelve a fruncirlo levemente y ahora posa su vista en el armario junto a la puerta.

**IV Enero 5**

–¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Snape con desinterés, como si quisiera llenar el silencio de un día vago.

Draco lo mira, su rostro frío y tranquilo – Bien Severus – dijo dejando los cubiertos en el plato para entrelazar sus largos y finos dedos, miró al hombre con el alma misma – .Ahora sí –

Severus lo supo en cuanto miro en esos profundos ojos gris acero.

– ¿Quieres hablar? – su voz era suave, invitándolo, era el mismo tono que usaba Dumbledore con los familiares de los miembros de la orden a los que mandaba para no volver.

Draco suspiro – Realmente aún estoy demasiado conmocionado, es extraño, siento que esa parte de mi vida está ahí, puedo recordarla, pero a la vez es como si no hubiera pasado, como si lo viera por una ventana…

Severus lo miro, entendiendo silenciosamente lo que eso quería decir.

–Te pondrás bien Draco – fue un tono más bien impersonal, pero Draco supo que el hombre estaba preocupado, y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

–Lo sé, pero, postrado en esta cama no lograre mucho – y miro los ojos negros con una mezcla de victoria y reto.

Vio en Severus un gesto de irritación.

–Comenzare a darte las pociones y después a caminar. Pero no puedes salir de esta habitación Draco. Nunca.

Draco asiente, entiende las razones. Sabiendo donde está, la respuesta es obvia.

**V Enero 10**

Lleva cinco días desde que Draco camina, se cansa bastante rápido, eso es inevitable.

Su delgadez enfermiza es imposible de ignorar. La palidez de su piel hace que se vea un poco amarillento, de ese tono que suelen tener las personas con anemia, y Draco sospecha que algo de eso es lo que padece. De vez en cuando sin poder evitarlo su nariz sangra por bastante rato, lo bueno de eso es que Severus no está cuando eso pasa. Severus ya no pasa tanto tiempo y su vida ha vuelto a la monotonía de hace unos meses, pero sin el factor estresante, ahora se siente mucho más relajado; tranquilo.

Sus ojos están enmarcados por unas oscuras ojeras. Cada vez que se ve en el espejo del baño se siente _triste,_ se siente demacrado y mal, como si en vez de dieciséis años los ciento setenta estuvieran pasándole factura. Sus labios, siempre resecos y con costras de sangre. Puede ver los huesos de su cadera insinuarse de manera desagradable, y sus costillas darle un aspecto que no le gusta en absoluto. Siempre ha sido un chico delgado, pero ahora mismo _está en los huesos_ y eso lo detesta así que se promete comer un poco más.

A Draco no le gusta el nuevo horario porque vuelve a estar solo demasiado tiempo, encerrado y solo no es bueno, sus fantasmas comienzan a insinuarse horriblemente entre las paredes tétricas de la antigua casa de los Black.

Sabe que Severus viene temprano, a veces está despierto, otras es el profesor quien lo despierta, y hay ocasiones donde entre sueños se siente observado.

Por las noches, el hombre también aparece, no tan seguido como por las mañanas, pero lo hace y cuando eso pasa, Draco siente un atisbo de esperanza, se siente feliz de ver una cara, a veces la alegría se mezcla con la frustración de ver siempre el mismo rostro sin expresiones de su padrino.

Toma el desayuno después de haber sido despertado y decide que hoy él se dará un buen baño con agua bien calientita y perfumada. Al terminar, busca su bata de baño, una toalla, y se topa con que no encuentra nada de eso, en cambio, encuentra un estúpido muñeco de goma en forma de pato el cual chilla cuando le aprieta lo cual le escama en un primer momento y después lo mira feo.

Bien, después de buscar por todas partes de aquella habitación se da cuenta de que lo único que encuentra son sábanas blancas y limpias, cobijas y demás cosas para la cama.

Ya cansado y viendo que la charola de su almuerzo acaba de aparecer, se dispone a tomar sus sagrados alimentos, un tanto ofuscado por su estrepitoso fallo.

Al terminar, vuelve a su tarea y dándose cuenta de que Severus _olvido_ realmente ponerle su bata y su toalla, vuelve al armario y tira fuertemente de dos de las sabanas haciendo que un par más caiga y las cobijas queden desarregladas. Las mira con reto, a ver si se atreven a decirle algo. Y dándose la vuelta como un rey se desnuda y envuelve en una de las sábanas blancas y suaves.

Camina como un emperador con dirección a la cama cuando su pie pisa algo duro que le saca un gemidito de dolor seguido de un chillido. Cuando toma al muñeco sonriente lo mira mal, y su mirada se topa con una nota.

"_Severus"_ piensa inmediatamente.

–Instrucciones de uso–lee en voz alta, cuando termina suelta un bufido –… Úsalo bien– se burla de la frase final mirando hacia otro lado.

Soltó sin cuidado alguno el patito de hule y siguió su camino, dejo la otra sábana en la cama y fue a por su ropa.

Toma la sábana y la pone encima de su ropa, antes de llegar al baño se da la vuelta, toma al estúpido pato y lo pone hasta arriba.

Envuelto en la otra sabana se adentra en el baño victoriano de colores fuertes y tétricos, es amplio y bello a pesar de todo. Deja su carga en la silla, agarra al pato y después de verlo lo lanza a la tina, se quita la sábana y la deja junto a lo demás. Abre los grifos y de un frasco vierte una sustancia jabonosa muy perfumada, toma otro más y el agua adquiere un olor más relajante.

Se mete con cuidado de no caer, se sienta y abrasa sus piernas mientras espera que la tina se llene. Los vapores llenan de una manera muy agradable el baño.

Mira fijamente la pared de enfrente y después dirige su vista al muñeco que flota sonriente. Levanta su mano y comienza a hacer olas, viendo cómo se mueve y esquiva las mismas.

Después de que la tina está llena del todo se divierte haciendo burbujas y dejando caer un poco de agua, juega un rato hundiendo al pato para después verle salir y sonríe. Se queda remojándose un poco más, y después comienza a lavarse.

Después de un rato se sumerge un poco más y nota que su cabello ya está largo. Siempre le ha crecido demasiado rápido. Aunque debe admitir que ahora mismo no ha crecido demasiado, tal vez sea su desnutrición. Su cabello rubio platino, siempre a la altura de la boca ahora se encuentra rozando suavemente sus hombros.

Después de haberse acicalado a conciencia, salió de la tina y soltó el tapón de la bañera, se sacudió un poco el agua y se roció con un aceite de aroma muy parecido a los que perfumaron el agua. Entro en la ducha y se quitó el exceso para después salir y envolverse en la sabana que comenzó a humedecerse rápidamente.

Después de haber dejado que la sábana absorbiera todo lo que pudiera uso la otra para lo que quedaba y su cabello. Se _pavoneó _como solía decir Severus a lo que él llamaba _arreglo_ personal, aunque más bien era casi un ritual.

Tomo al pato y salió.

Ya en la habitación vio la bandeja con comida. Tomó su poción. Agarró un libro y la bandeja para dirigirse a la mesa que había al centro de la habitación.

**VI**

Los días pasaban de esa manera: despertar, desayunar, leer, dibujar, bañarse, volver a leer, dibujar, estudiar, almorzar, nuevamente leer. Todo ello interrumpido de vez en cuando por la aún más tediosa tarea de ingerir sus pociones.

Sin embargo Draco adora la noche, era el momento en donde trazaba un circulo justo al final del día y eso le hacía recordar que no estaba loco, ni muerto ni nada, que fuera de ahí había un mundo, un sol que salía y que en esos momentos la luna brillaría seguramente. Era el momento en que bostezaba cuando sabia debía ir rodear el círculo y meterse en la cama.

Hizo la nota mental de pedir a Severus un reloj, para divertirse viendo como corrían las manecillas, y las horas.

Severus, el hombre a veces venia, a veces no. Cuando venía solía hacerlo en _sábado o domingo _y esa idea en su mente le hacia sentir tan bien consigo mismo, por saber que día era hoy, y cuando fue ayer.

Cuando Severus no viene esos fines de semana, Draco suele sentirse terriblemente aislado. Así que simplemente duerme un poquito más.

Esos eran sus días, tristes y solos, sobre todo _solos. _

**VII Febrero 2**

Cuando Severus se digna en ir a verle después de casi un mes, Draco le muestra orgulloso sus avances con la pluma, el pergamino y el arte.

Es esta misma mañana donde Severus le mira con algo parecido al orgullo, y le entrega una caja envuelta en papel verde y un lazo plateado con las simples palabras de: – ahora estas mejor, así que reduciré las pociones.

Draco ha sonreído y dicho: – Gracias padrino.

Después de desenvolver con mucho cuidado el papel, Draco tiene frente a él un kit pequeño para un pintor principiante. Se queda sin aliento con la boca ligeramente abierta y un gesto de emoción e ilusión en el rostro.

Mira a su padrino y este hace un gesto dramático, como diciendo "tendría que haberte traído libros" y asiente con la cabeza sentándose en el sofá.

Draco comienza entonces trazando, borrando y marcando los lugares precisos donde las sombras y luces juegan con las facciones del hombre.

Decide pues, que el dibujo será un secreto y que no se lo mostrara hasta que esté terminado. Severus asiente.

Hablan, una plática intrascendente, Draco le recuerda las toallas, los perfumes y sus cepillos, negándose a usar los antiguos de otra familia de la cual ignora el dueño. Le muestra también sus ensayos, le hace preguntas sobre ciertos temas, y sin saberlo, está cursando el sexto año de Hogwarts de manera mucho más veloz y a la vez mucho más a fondo.

Cuando Severus se despide promete traerle más libros, donde explique las inquietudes que él no ha podido por el tiempo, y por supuesto utensilios para que elabore sus ensayos junto con sus objetos de _pavoneo_.

Draco solo sonríe y sigue comiendo con tranquilidad.

**VII**

Esta sentado, con la sección de deportes entre las manos, escucha a lo lejos el jaleo de la cocina, el movimiento bravo del cucharon moviendo el guiso, y la voz enfadada de la señora Weasley regañando a Fred y George. Escucha también a Ron en busca de la atención de Hermione, y en cómo esa búsqueda se va convirtiendo en otra pelea que terminara en jaloneos para el pobre intermediario, el cual indudablemente será él.

Esta tarde el maldito Snape ha entrado como si fuera el mismo rey a casa de Sirius, es obvio que oculta algo. Así que le sigue con la mirada y es cuando ve algo brillante y de color verde que su ímpetu casi hace que el hombre saque la varita, se ha asustado no puede negarlo, y después se ha sorprendido ¿Qué demonios hace Snape con un regalo? Y es que ese no era uno cualquiera, era uno Slytherin, todo envuelto en verde y con un listón plateado, ha sido extraño verlo con eso entre sus manos, y no puede negar que la curiosidad le mata y quiere saber que es.

Como buen aspirante a auror, Harry sabe identificar cuando debe dar la misión por perdida así que se levanta y camina en silencio rumbo a las escaleras, alejándose de la perentoria pelea que se avecina, es la cuarta en menos de dos horas. Esta verdaderamente harto que cuando ocurre eso, Ron y Hermione, parecen recordar que Harry existe y que es su mejor amigo. Ron dice ser el mejor amigo **HOMBRE** y que eso tiene más peso, Hermione dice ser no solo su mejor amiga, sino su confidente, y cuando ve a Ron abrir la boca le suelta "y la que **sí sabe** **aconsejar** a Harry". Y es cuando lo miran a él y le piden decida, el los mira, y pide por la paz, ellos lo miran mal y le echan en cara todo lo que han hecho por él y que ahora venga y les desprecie.

Así que siguiendo sus impulsos, se dirige al piso donde reside Snape. Llega justo para verle salir de la habitación, dirigir su mirada negra al lugar donde él se ha ocultado, maldiciendo no llevar la capa de invisibilidad y luego marcharse frunciendo el ceño. Es en ese momento cuando lo decide. Entrará en esa habitación cueste lo que cueste.


	6. Capitulo 5 parte 1

**Capítulo dedicado a DRAGIOLA.**

**Más vale tarde que nunca. Aunque muchas ya se habrán dado cuenta, el prólogo está ubicado en un futuro lo cual deja al primer capítulo como un inicio y al prologo como un futuro siguiente. Advierto que ese no es el final. **

**Capitulo cinco. Parte I**

**Febrero 3**

Está agotado, y ahogado hasta el cuello de las peleas de sus amigos. No solo ha sido hoy, pero quizá hoy sea la gota colmando al vaso. Se la ha pasado entre los gritos de sus amigos, totalmente hastiado de ello. De todas maneras, ya no presta real atención, ahora mismo su cabeza solo tiene en mente planes de como entrar a la habitación que Snape frecuenta y protege con tanto celo. Hace tiempo que le inquietaba, sin embargo, no fue hasta la carta que Dumbledore le envió explicando que Snape estaba investigando y buscando ciertas pociones que quedo, relativamente, _explicado _el asunto. Aun así él sabía que Snape tramaba algo, su instinto se lo decía.

Hace unos días se lo dijo a Ron y Hermione. Ron se puso de su lado abogando por culpar a Snape por todo pero Hermione dijo que no era de su incumbencia y que si Dumbledore les decía era para que estuvieran tranquilos y no importunaran el trabajo del profesor. Esto desato una nueva pelea entre ambos miembros. Harry simplemente prefirió huir y mirar a ver que hacia el resto de la casa. Se topó con el pasillo, no pudo evitarlo y fue por su capa de invisibilidad.

Si quería investigar lo haría el solo, sus amigos solo causarían problemas.

**Febrero 3**

Ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y mirada fiera. La postura lo decía todo por sí sola, en cambio, el hombre sentado frente a él ha poco más de un metro y medio parecía no tomarle importancia.

– ¿Por qué?

–No

–Dame una razón – Draco frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios.

Severus guarda silencio, toda su atención puesta en el libro frente a él. Realmente el mensaje es claro, ha abandonado la conversación.

–No podré continuar adecuadamente

–Hasta ahora lo has hecho

–Sabes a qué me refiero

–Lo sé, pero al parecer tú no entiendes

Esa frase tiene una serie de efectos en cadena, causas y consecuencias que se reproducen rápidamente en su cerebro a una velocidad alarmante y a la vez lo suficientemente despacio para darse cuenta de todas ellas y sus pequeños detalles. Severus tiene miedo. De repente es algo que le asusta un poco a él también. Puede hacerlo de nuevo. Sin embargo, su parte terca y orgullosa le dice que el hombre frente a él no será tan idiota de traerle veneno de basilisco en primera instancia. Aunque no lo dice.

Deshaciendo su pose defensiva suspira y vuelve a sus dibujos, envuelto por un silencio duro, tenso e inmensamente incomodo. Los minutos parecen ir cortando aquel entorno, volver la afonía tranquila que hay en las bibliotecas o en los parques un lunes en la mañana. Sopor que es roto con el pasar de las hojas del libro que Severus está leyendo, un sonido más bien acorde a lo que impregna. Y es de esa manera cuando un par de horas después el libro cerrándose y el hombre levantándose, rompen nuevamente el mutismo. Draco levanta la cabeza y le mira con tranquilidad.

–Tal vez después

–Tal vez – una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa curva sus labios. Después vuelve a bajar la cabeza y sigue en lo suyo escuchando la puerta cerrándose.

Suspira, en verdad es un asco perder la confianza. A él cómo al hombre que acaba de irse le relaja elaborar pociones, es algo que le une con su padrino.

Escucha un murmullo de ropa. No dice nada, ni siquiera levanta la cabeza. A veces Severus Snape olvida cosas. Aguarda un momento y sigue con lo suyo, pero siente la mirada inquietante del hombre frente a él. _"Sera importante"_ piensa.

–Tal vez si preguntaras sería más fácil decirte donde esta

– ¿Malfoy?

El crujir de su cuello al levantarse junto al extraño mareo que tiene, le aseguran qué eso ha sido demasiado deprisa. Mira al chico frente a él, perforándolo con sus ojos de acero. Puede ver la confusión y la sorpresa que seguramente son un reflejo de las suyas. Su imaginación dispara miles de pensamientos coherentes y no tanto sobre situaciones adversas de lo que puede suceder ahora que Harry _el-chico-que-vivió-aun-con-su-impudencia_ Potter lo sabe. Piensa. Fuerza su cerebro al máximo para tranquilizarse y hacer que el idiota no haga que le echen a patadas.

–Yo – Se levanta y Harry reacciona sacando la varita en posición defensiva - ¡Tranquilo Potter! Estoy desarmado

– ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? – La pregunta suena furiosa y los ojos de Potter delatan que en realidad furiosa es poco.

Draco suspira y vuelve a sentarse.

–Severus me cuida – su voz es suave. Arrastra las palabras como el mar a la arena.

–No te creo – lo mira con el ceño fruncido y su mano apretando más el agarre de su varita.

–Potter, por favor – sus ojos son escudos de acero impenetrable.

Potter en verdad no tiene ganas de hacerle fácil el camino y sigue con su tozudez de apuntarlo con la varita. Los ojos verde esmeralda pasan por la delgada y enfermiza figura de Draco. Eso no le gusta nada al chico rubio, le hace sentir exhibido. También traicionado.

Se supone que Severus le cuidaría e impediría que esto pasara. Dijo que él podría salir, por si en algún momento ocurría algo y él no estaba cerca; pero también dijo que nadie entraría, y, a su modo de ver, Potter estaba dentro, apuntándole con la varita y con cara de estar aguantando las ganas de lanzarle un avada.

–Potter, en verdad estoy desarmado

–No te creo

–Tampoco sé nada de lo que ocurre fuera de esta habitación.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque Severus así lo quiere

–No confió en Snape

–Y yo no tengo a nadie más

–Tus padres…

–Ellos están… al frente de la guerra

– ¿Y tú?

–No quiero pelear – eso era verdad, quería estar lo más lejos posible de todo aquello –, huí no tenía a donde ir – bien esto fue rápido de pensar.

Su mentira es rápida y casi sincera, analiza su situación y decide que es lo mejor que puede hacer. Con la velocidad de alguien que enfrenta un peligro crea una historia, trenzando una verdad, una mentira y la mitad de ambos.

– ¿Por qué estas encerrado? – Su rostro aun desconfiado - ¿Por qué nadie más sabe?

–Porque ustedes… tu no dejarías que me quedara.

– ¿Sabes dónde estás?

–Sí – se encoje de hombros. Su voz la claridad del desinterés y la simpleza. A él realmente no podría importarle menos.

– ¿Qué planean tú y Snape?

–Mi padrino no sé. Yo nada, vivir tranquilo, supongo.

– ¿tu padrino?

–El profesor Snape – evita rodar los ojos.

– ¿Cómo sé qué no mientes?

Draco lo piensa, eso no es algo que él pueda responder, sin embargo decirle que se meta su pregunta por la nariz a ver si toca su cerebro y lo enciende no es el mejor modo de hacer que Potter le crea y quiera dejarle quedarse.

–Es tu decisión creerme o no. Por mi parte no tengo otro lugar donde quedarme.

Potter pareció estudiarle, no estaba convencido su rostro serio le hablaba de alguien que estaba esforzándose por no creerle. Necesitaba otro empujón, uno suave pero preciso, que le metiera de lleno en su juego.

–Desconozco la dirección y la verdad es que: ganas de salir de esta habitación no tengo.

Suspiro y con gesto levemente dramático volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer, todo iba a cuenta del chico frente a él. Le aterraba pensar que tendría que volver a la enorme mansión que se lo tragaría en cualquier momento.

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces, no iba a hacerlo, ya tenía suficiente de todo. Su nariz se puso levemente rosa y Draco sintió el dolorcillo en ella que le indicaba que lloraría en cualquier momento.

– ¿Podrías no decir nada? – Su vista fija en su dibujo –En verdad no tengo donde quedarme – lo ultimo fue un susurro que Harry creyó haber imaginado.

–Bien, no diré nada.

El silencio frío y tenso que parecía no tener manera de romperse reino sobre aquella escena. Potter y Malfoy, enemigos desde que tenían once años, lo había molestado y había sido molestado.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

–Desde diciembre creo, tal vez un poco más – responde tranquilo sin prestarle mucha atención.

– ¿Dónde te bañas?

–Tras la puerta a mis espaldas hay un baño

– ¿Cómo hace Snape para darte de comer?

– ¡¿Darme de comer?! – ahora si levanta la vista, el ceño fruncido y los ojos levemente entrecerrados – Potter ¡No-soy una mascota!

–Lo lame…– no, no se disculparía. El merecía una explicación - ¿Y bien?

–Dumbledore – dice finalmente –. Potter en verdad será mejor que hables con él o con el profesor Snape.

Harry guardo silencio, y Draco creyó que eso había sido todo. Le alivio pensarlo, realmente no le agradaba que lo atosigaran con preguntas, menos aun si era para investigarle como si fuera un criminal. Regreso la vista a su dibujo cuando creía que Potter no haría nada más.

–Y…

– ¡Basta! ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigos? Déjame tranquilo. Si te interesa tanto para empezar: uno –levanto el dedo índice en lo que era claro el comienzo de una lista – Leo, mucho, a decir verdad es lo que más hago. Y si te preocupa: los libros son el objeto más peligroso con que puedo atacarte. Dos, estudio. Ya sabes, ensayos, resúmenes, cuadros. Tres, dibujo. Cuatro, acciones normales de un humano cualquiera, si no entra en tu cabeza te explicare: comer, dormir, bañarme, lavarme los dientes – la lista seguía y sus palabras sonaban veloces casi un suave susurrar de viento arrastrando hojas.

– ¡Respira, Malfoy respira! Te estas poniendo rojo

El bufido de Draco fue tan claro como el jadeo y la fuerte inhalación. No dijo nada, simplemente tomo asiento sin darse cuenta de que estaba de pie. Miro fijamente a Potter con el ceño fruncido elevo un milímetro el labio superior y luego volvió a sus cosas, dispuesto a ponerle fin a esa conversación de locos. Nuevamente enojado.

–Antes – Dijo Harry después de unos pocos minutos y Draco lo miro con hastío –... antes has dicho que estudiabas ¿Por qué?

A Potter mismo la pregunta le sonó estúpida, sin embargo no hizo amago de cambiarla.

Draco espero un poco, a ver si Potter no se arrepentía y dándose tiempo para conservar una calma que no sentía en lo absoluto. No lo hizo y Draco supuso que sería mejor responderle de modo más _Potter._

–No hay mucho que hacer…

–Supongo, además debe ser horrible estar encerrado día y noche sin nada mejor que hacer. Debe ser realmente un martirio si hasta estudiar te parece entretenido

Draco rezo o le que sea que fuese a hacer que su paciencia no se agotara.

–En realidad me gusta…

-¿Te gusta estar encerrado? Vaya eso sí que es…

–Estudiar, idiota. Me gusta aprender cosas. Si realmente quieres respuestas, al menos espera a que termine de contestar para formularme la siguiente pregunta – Su ceño seguía fruncido y ahora estaba completamente erguido, los brazos cruzados, sus ojos fríos y su labio superior levemente curvado hacia arriba.

–Lo siento, es solo que cuando estoy nervioso yo – cortó, realmente no quería que Malfoy se diera cuenta pero tenía la muy mala –y estúpida- costumbre de soltar un poco la lengua cuando estaba frente a una persona silenciosa o que le ponía nervioso. Malfoy era ambos.

–Lo sé, ya me di cuenta – suspiro y relajo el semblante - ¿Por qué no te sientas? Estoy seguro que no pararas hasta que tu curiosidad este saciada por un momento. Es como cuando vas a nadar – comenzó a explicar Draco en vista del gesto curioso en Harry–, tomas aire y entonces te sumerges y nadas, pero de un momento a otro se te acaba el aire y tienes que salir por más, eres ese tipo de personas

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la manera extraña que tenía Malfoy de tratar de explicarle todo y a la vez no decir demasiado. Además, debía admitir que en verdad quería hacer más preguntas.

–Y ¿Por qué estas encerrado?

–No lo estoy

– ¿No? Pero, yo vi a Snape hacer hechizos para sellar la puerta

–Ya lo sé, yo puedo salir, pero, ustedes no pueden entrar. O eso es lo que se suponía – Harry tuvo la sensación de que su rostro estaba poniéndose rojo ante la mirada indulgente de Draco.

– ¿Y por qué no sales?

–Así estoy bien.

– ¿No te aburres?

–Solo un poco

– ¿Por qué no sales?

–No creo que sea buena idea

–Tal vez lo sea. Quizá si el profesor Dumbledore…

–Mejor no

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?

–A mí me interesa más saber qué es lo que gano

–Y justo cuando me comenzaste a agradar – dijo frunciendo el ceño

–Las cosas no giran alrededor tuyo Potter, entiende eso muy bien – sus ojos volvían a ser los de una serpiente a punto de atacar. Realmente se sentía invadido.

–Tampoco a tú alrededor, pero eso no tiene importancia porque para ti solo existes tú

Draco realmente estaba cansado. No quería pelear y Potter no le obligaría a hacerlo.

–Digo lo mismo, justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que esa cabeza tuya no era solo un adorno

Eso fue una bofetada a su orgullo. Una frase llego a su mente, hiriente, justo lo que necesitaba ahora.

–Bueno, yo no abandone a mis padres

–Lárgate – frio, cruel, siséate. Draco le veía con fuego en los ojos

–Vamos Malfoy, acéptalo: eres un cobarde al que no le interesan ni sus padres. La única familia que tiene

–Potter – su voz cambio, ahora suave casi una caricia, sus ojos apagados y su rostro más pálido causando un extraño contraste con las manchas amarillas de la piel – no sabes nada

Eso fue más que una bofetada y más allá de su orgullo, no podía describirlo. Eso fue duro, dejaba en claro tantas cosas que su mente no alcanzaba a entender por la velocidad retorcida a la que iban y a la vez le recordó sus propios traumas, miedos que realmente no le agradaban. Pero había algo más, en esas palabras que decían tanto. Estaba la manera de decirlo: culpa. Draco Malfoy se sentía culpable, pero no entendía por qué. Le parecía algo irreal, no, más bien, incompleto. Draco Malfoy ocultaba algo.

– ¿Cómo puedo entrar?

–Es mejor que lo olvides

–Es como ir a nadar ¿Recuerdas? Si no vuelvo aquí, buscare otra salida donde tomar oxigeno

Draco lo miro con calma y en sus ojos se leía claramente "_Lo sabía_". Suspiró y tomo un pergamino limpio.

–Ten, con esto seguro entras, los de la izquierda son para bajarlos, los de la derecha para levantarlos nuevamente, el que tiene el asterisco es para eliminar la firma mágica y el ultimo es para llamarme si Severus levanta otro. De momento son los que conozco, tal vez haya olvidado alguno, en todo caso ya sabes cómo llamarme

– ¡Vaya! sí qué haz estudiado

–Potter, es obvio que tú nunca has estado mentalmente en clases, en historia de la magia hablan mucho de los primeros dos. También es obvio que no leíste historia de Hogwarts, los dos siguientes los menciona como protección a ciertas habitaciones, los demás no me sorprenden, es obvio que nunca has puesto un dedo en libros que no sean escolares

Harry casi podía ver a Hermione. Contuvo la tentación de tallarse los ojos, de preguntarle donde estaba Ron y porque había elegido a Malfoy.

– ¿Por qué me miras así?

– ¿He? ¡Oh! Yo, lo siento.

–Ya déjalo, solo vete

Harry lo miro extrañado, era algo raro, se veía nervioso casi ansioso. Tenía la sensación de que Malfoy no solo lo estaba corriendo porque no quería seguir hablando con él. En fin, después lo investigaría. Dio media vuelta para salir y antes de que abriera la puerta recordó su capa.

–Malfoy ¿Podrías darte la vuelta? – cuando miro en dirección del chico se dio cuenta de que este no estaba prestando atención, al parecer estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía.

–Ni si quiera te estoy mirando, anda apresúrate y vete

Harry nuevamente sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de acerarse y ver que hacía el chico. Lo hizo, después de todo, Malfoy no parecía muy capaz de atacarlo de manera decente en estos momentos.

–Potter ¿Sabes qué estás jugando con mi paciencia? – Draco no levanto la cabeza sin embargo Harry supo que tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Solo quiero saber qué haces

–Dibujo

– ¿Puedo mirar?

–Te diga sí o no igual harás lo que quieras

Harry casi pudo sentir que la tensión entre ellos disminuía a gran velocidad para volver al estado tranquilo de hace un momento.

– ¡Es asombroso!

–Gracias

Era extraño tener a Potter tan cerca para algo que no fuera pelear. Se sentía cansado, la alarma de las pociones había sonado hace unos minutos y sabía que debía tomarlas pero no quería hacerlo frente a esta persona. Le hería el orgullo de una manera que no podía explicar a nadie y que seguramente aun si pudiera no sería entendida. La mano estirada de Potter le hizo, inconscientemente, tenderle el dibujo. La expresión asombrada iba directamente a su ego y sonrió un poco. Se levantó y el chico instintivamente le dejo pasar, tomo las pociones y se dirigió al baño. Si no lo hacía de esta manera y se quedaba sin tomárselas seguramente ocurriría algo catastrófico. Suspiro, realmente esto era extraño.

**Lamento mucho subirlo hasta ahora, sinceramente quería hacerlo hace dos semanas pero bien dicen, a quien dos amos sirve con uno queda mal. Así que les diré que subiré mañana la segunda parte de este capítulo que salió francamente largo. Espero sus comentarios para que suba más rápido! **

**Besos, les agradezco a las personas por sus favoritos, alertas y en especial a los rww que me suben el ánimo a seguir, espero leerles pronto aunque sea para exigirme como es debido los caps. A la de ya! **


	7. Capitulo 5 parte 2

**Capitulo Cinco. Parte II**

**Febrero 5**

Aquel día Potter partió cubierto por el invisible manto que posee. Desde entonces solo han pasado dos días pero el chico viene a verlo tan constantemente que le preocupa que alguien más se dé cuenta de cuanto desaparece y comiencen a investigar.

Es extraño pero su humor también ha cambiado con esas inesperadas visitas. Se siente más tranquilo, puede notar como la jaula ahora no parece tan solitaria, ahora puede notar la brisa atravesando los fríos barrotes de oro. Suspira un poco, suavemente.

El hombre frente a él frunce el ceño. No pregunta, sabe que el chico no dará una respuesta, pero habla sobre el dibujo que tanto tiempo ha pasado y no ha visto. Le es entregada una gran obra a la cual debe felicitar sinceramente. Felicitación que es recibida con una risa melodiosa y tranquila. Tal vez se preocupe demasiado pero esos cambios de ánimo no son buenos si llega a tenerlos para el otro lado, hasta ahora lo veía apagado, en este momento es lo contrario y teme que cuando cambie de sentir, el chico se rompa.

Draco es fuerte, él no lo duda, pero ha tenido muchas cargas. No es precisamente el tipo de persona valiente que se enfrenta sin más, más bien es del otro tipo. Le mira bien, analizando su rostro en busca de algo que le indique que debe mover cielo, mar _o_ tierra para evitar una catástrofe.

Draco es así desde que puede recordar: cambiante. No solo son las etapas, eso es parte de todos, sin embargo siempre ha sido una eterna conmutación y se pregunta si esto puede ser causa de muerte para sus conocidos y familiares; también si se consideraría una muerte digna. Seguramente lo sería.

Draco sabe que Severus muy en el fondo le quiere de la misma manera que sabe que su padrino nunca podría ser una persona cariñosa. Todo lo contrario es huraño y frio. Pero de la misma manera sabe que Severus odia sentirse solo, no porque su profesor se lo haya confiado, sino porque él conoce bien a su padrino y sabe qué comparten ciertas cosas, puede saberlo con solo verlo: _eso_ es algo que comparten. Suspira, hay cosas que nunca podrían cambiar. Ellos son así, personas frías que evitan el contacto pero que lo necesitan, lo anhelan. Se pregunta qué tan retorcido puede ser si hasta para él está bien si es Potter, y algo en el fondo le dice que eso no es más que astucia.

Severus no sabe cómo demostrar su afecto, nadie se lo ha dicho y él nunca ha sentido la necesidad. Salvo por Lily, lo cual sabe que fue desastroso. Ahora frente a él tiene otra excepción, sin embargo no quiere que termine como la última vez. En cierta manera le protege, pero sabe que no podrá hacerlo eternamente. Es esa parte débil en él que hace que le sepa un poco –muy poco- mal dejarlo solo tanto tiempo.

Desde hace tiempo ha estado pensando en algo que le ayude a distraerse tal vez incluso suplante a la compañía. Una mascota está descartada por completo. Salir, sabe qué tarde o temprano alguien se dará cuenta y eso será lo _inevitable_ que por el momento **debe** _evitar_. Por supuesto no lo descarta, sin embargo será sólo hasta que sea completamente ineludible.

Si Severus quiere que su ahijado se entretenga con algo más que dibujos y estudios lo único que le queda es cumplir sus caprichos. Severus siempre estuvo en contra de la manera en que su amiga crio a su hijo, de Lucius ni se diga, aunque nunca lo dijera, después de todo él no es precisamente un santo ni mucho menos padre, además de que lo entendía. Pero ahora mismo no tenía otra manera de hacerlo, no podía. Simplemente pensar en que Draco se desanimara le disgustaba así que por lo mientras cumpliría ciertos caprichos _no tan peligrosos._

Era lo mejor, equipado con materiales de calidad, -aunque era para niños- era lo mejor de lo mejor. Draco recordaba haber tenido alguno cuando niño pero lo había dejado en Francia un año antes de ir a Hogwarts y nunca volver a recogerlo. Sabe que lo que mueve a su padrino es la culpa y él jalara poco a poco de ese hilillo suelto hasta que el hombre decida cortarlo.

Cuando está a punto de pedir ciertos ingredientes la voz cortante del hombre le induce a no tentar su suerte y decide que jalar del hilillo será más difícil de lo que suponía. Bueno tal vez no podrá hacerlo por el momento pero quizá un buen libro seduzca a su querido padrino.

El hombre decide que un libro no será peligroso de nada, a menos que el chico decida ingerir las hojas y muera de ahogamiento. Pero Draco no es _tan_ imbécil.

Se despide, después de todo no tiene más tiempo, ya ha revisado las redacciones del chico y dejado notas que le ayuden a mejorar los pocos fallos que tiene.

Baja y pasa cerca de los reunidos, Potter está raro. Supone que planea algo estúpido y lo deja correr, pero lo intimida un poco, solo para que sepa que lo estará vigilando y que cualquier cosa que haga él lo sabrá.

**Febrero 5**

Severus acaba de irse, y seguramente tendrá un tranquilo momento a solas antes de que el niño Potter aparezca. Decide leer un libro para relajarse y poder decírselo. La verdad no tiene mucho que hacer, y una poción no sería buena idea por el momento.

El suave sonido de la puerta al abrirse le indican que el chico no le dará su momento de relajación. Escucha los hechizos y de repente el golpe en la mesa le hace levantar la vista un poco asustado, viendo el rostro furioso del otro.

– ¡Se lo dijiste!

– ¿Decirle qué a quién?

–No te hagas el inocente Malfoy – nuevamente es la amenaza de una discusión.

–Potter, será mejor que te tranquilices y me expliques mientras aún tengo paciencia – su mirada es fría, está bien que no sea bienvenido, pero realmente creía que esto ya había sido superado.

–Mientras aún tengo paciencia –Le remeda con burla, bien si quiere hacerse el inocente. Él sabe que no lo es –… Por favor, Malfoy. No te hagas la victima

–Potter, espero que no sea una estupidez

–Se lo dijiste a Snape

– ¿Decirle qué?

– ¡Que he venido! Ahora, antes de irse me ha fulminado con la mirada

–Pues a no ser que no sepas oclumancia no entiendo como se ha enterado porque yo no he dicho nada – Bien, Potter lo ha dicho y su paciencia aun pende de un hilo. Era una estupidez de pies a cabeza – Como si mi padrino no te intimidara… – Draco lo mira, Potter tenía en la cara la culpa – No, lo veo y no lo creo. Potter ¿No sabes oclumancia? ¿Y así planeas guardar un secreto cómo este? Maldición, está bien que no te agrade, pero esperaba un poco de respeto por tu parte y el cumplimiento de tu palabra – Bueno, si antes no lo estaba, ahora sí que está enfadado. Ese grandísimo imbécil.

–Lo lamento, yo…

– ¿Lo viste a los ojos? – dice mientras suspira y se masajea las cienes.

–No

–Entonces no lo sabe, debe sospechar que planeas algo, pero no lo sabe, aunque si sigues así probablemente se dé cuenta. Cuando te ponga nervioso pon tu mente en blanco o piensa en alguna tontería que no te gustaría que alguien más vea. Eso le convencerá y te dejara.

– ¿Sabes oclumancia?

–Pues claro

Draco levanto la vista y vio lo obvio que era el que Potter no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

–Si aún no estás seguro de que puedas hacerlo, evítalo sutilmente

–Malfoy, no sé si lo sepas. Imagino que si porque lo dices mucho, pero, soy lento para esas cosas

–Lo sé, la astucia no es lo tuyo. Venga Potter, no te desanimes, algún día lograras al menos tener un poco de sentido común y comprender que es estúpido hacer lo que acabas de hacer.

Bueno Potter era estúpido y lo admitía, eso ya era algo. Se esforzó en volver a tranquilizarse y con la paciencia reunida trazo un plan de evasión del peligro que representaba Severus. Una vez calmados los humos del enfado, Draco decidió que hoy no sería buena idea decírselo a Potter. No se lo merecía.

**Febrero 8**

Después del mal trago de hace unos días, Potter y él se llevan mejor. Harry porque está agradecido de que Malfoy le ayude e incluso le enseñe aunque sea a su modo y Draco porque opina que Potter es un buen chico y le parece interesante la manera en que se expresa.

Harry toma las medidas de seguridad implantadas por Draco, de esa forma ambos se sienten más seguros de estar en compañía del otro. A uno le preocupa ser echado y a otro le preocupa perder a un nuevo amigo.

La verdad Harry sabe que dentro de él su egoísmo no le permite compartir a Draco, porque ahora el chico parece genial, con su inteligencia y astucia, su sarcasmo y su misteriosa persona.

Draco no sabe en qué momento, pero su amistad ha derivado en el hecho de contarse ciertas cosas. Potter le platica todo con lujo y él le habla a medias. A estas alturas sabe que el chico habla por los codos cuando se siente en confianza. Y sabe que Potter entiende que él prefiere el silencio tranquilo.

De vez en cuando Draco no permite que Potter monopolice su horario y hace lo contrarío enseñando a Harry las muchas materias que él sabe. En esos momentos es cuando Potter le mira con esa cara que ha aprendido a interpretar como _"Me recuerdas tanto a Hermione"_ porque aunque el agrega el _Hermione _no pone en duda que sea a la _sabelotodo_. No le agrada, pero no puede evitarlo y en el fondo aceptarlo.

Este día simplemente se siente cansado, no entiende la razón, pero tiene ganas de tumbarse y dormir horas y horas, descarta el hecho de que vuelve a deprimirse en cierto grado. Tal vez es su desnutrición lo que lo causa. En todo caso no tiene ninguna gana de hablar, pero Potter no conoce el concepto de _silencio._

Sin poderlo evitar termina pidiéndole sea su modelo. Es la única forma de hacer que el chico se calle un rato.

–No creo que sea buena idea Malfoy – Claro que es buena idea, y la voz titubeante lo demuestra.

–Vamos, eres bonito, no pasa nada – la burla es algo que se ha quedado entre ellos pero ahora de manera más amistosa.

–Cállate – su ceño se frunce – yo no soy bonito

–Muy bien chico feo. Entonces déjame plantar tu inmortal fealdad en un cuadro que permanecerá por siglos asustando a las generaciones venideras – Casi muere ahogado, pero su sonrisa de reto no se va.

Potter lo ve mal, tal vez si ha forzado un poco las cosas. Tentara un poco más su suerte.

–Anda, ponte ahí, chico feo – Señala el sillón junto a la mesa del florero chino.

–No me llames así.

–Tus palabras son órdenes, bonito

–Ya déjalo ¿sí?

–Claro, bonito – suave risa musical y contagiosa que no puede contener. Realmente se divierte a costa de Potter.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Tú también ríes!

–Cállate

–No más "bonito"

–Trato, ahora no te muevas mucho

Draco se enseria poco a poco mientras traza los rasgos del chico. Ojos almendrados, pestañas tupidas. Nariz mediana y levemente redondeada. Labios finos con forma de corazón. Traza todo lo que puede ver, lo que le parece interesante. Lo que debía mejorar. No era un retrato fiel, más bien uno artístico.

–Me pone nervioso tanto silencio

–Lo note – sonríe un poco mientras su mirada va de Harry a sus trazos

–Y el que me mires tanto

–También lo note

–Te vez muy serio, eso es raro

–Supongo, me concentro mucho

–Lo note – dijo sonriendo y moviendo su pie nerviosamente

–No te muevas – dijo aun con una leve sonrisa tranquila.

–Lo siento

Draco alarga los labios, trazando esa sonrisa avergonzada. No pasa mucho tiempo y Draco se da cuenta que no avanzaría ni un poco más.

Potter se movía cada dos por tres.

–Bien, Potter terminamos por hoy.

– ¿Puedo verlo?

–No

– ¿Por qué?

–Es tu castigo por moverte tanto

–Te dije que no era buen modelo

–No, dijiste "No creo que sea buena idea, Malfoy"

–Eres una liendre

–Sera mejor que te vayas

–Lo sé

–Entonces vete

–Que frío y cruel

–Así soy yo – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia

–No quiero

–Ya, me doy cuenta. Pero lamentablemente te tienes que ir. Anda, vete. No vemos mañana

–O más tarde

–No, mañana. Severus prometió venir hoy, y no se ira hasta mañana, tengo un montón de dudas.

– ¡Oh! Ya veo. Hasta _mañana _entonces

**Febrero 9**

Después de todo hoy no vino Potter, seguramente está haciendo una pataleta porque ayer no le dejo quedarse. Su amistad extraña ha avanzado de una manera que a los dos le agrada y asusta, pero que Draco supone, no puede evitar querer seguir teniéndola.

**Febrero 11**

Hace dos días que no ve a Draco. Se siente un poco triste y no puede evitarlo. Ron y Hermione le han preguntado donde se ha metido, y es que no es de extrañar que se sientan culpables, pero a él le da lo mismo ya tiene alguien que no discute todo el tiempo con quien quiere pasar el rato. Y en su mente resuena la voz de Draco diciendo "_Patético e infantil" _sonríe porque realmente lo imagina. Cansado de tantas preguntas les responde de golpe y sin cuidado que ha estado por ahí debajo de la capa para no escuchar sus tontas peleas. En cuanto lo ha dicho incluso hubiese preferido que lo retaran. Ahora Ron y Hermione se desviven en atenciones por él.

Harry mete un montón de temas que sabe los hará discutir, pero cuando la chispa empieza de pronto uno de los dos se disculpa y tratan con todas sus fuerzas de no pelear. Harry realmente extraña al rubio. Extraña sus canalladas, quiere ser dibujado, mirarle sin preocuparse de sr notado por el chico que, definitivamente se ve atractivo mientras, con toda su concentración, su rostro se vuelve serio, pero es mucho más cuando sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa mientras le mira. Quiere oírle hablar con prosopopeya de temas extraños. Incluso una vez intento enseñarle francés.

Tantos años de peleas infantiles frenado por un momento, un impulso. Solo verse una vez más en un turbio y extraño momento. De repente ambos saben tantas cosas el uno del otro como amigos de infancia.

Y es de esa tonta manera, mientras él está perdido en su mundo que la chispa empieza con Hermione tratando de llamar su atención y Ron diciéndole que no tiene importancia lo que ella tenga que decir. Es en ese momento que la pelea empieza y Harry sube veloz y bajo su capa al piso donde sabe que aun esta Snape.

Cuando le ve marcharse espera unos minutos y entra.

Saluda con energía, realmente quiere hablar sobre algunas cosas. Planear cómo hacer que sus amigos se hagan novios y tener una excusa diferente. Todo lo cuenta rápidamente sin recibir respuesta.

Su primer sentimiento es pánico. Después le busca y lo ve, pálido y enfermizo en la cama. Su ser parece confundirse con las sabanas. Está dormido, tranquil y en silencio.

No es ningún mirón, pero Malfoy es realmente bello. Sus facciones finas que le hacen parecer una muñeca y no puede evitar pensarlo. No lo ve como chica, no podría, aunque fuera afeminado. Sin embargo en cuanto abre sus ojos su actitud no puede permitirle pensar en una muñeca, aun así es un canalla elegante y con clase.

Su cabello un poco revuelto, sus labios entreabiertos y la nariz levemente rosa. Las mejillas, la frente y el cuello un poco rosados también, pero no de la manera que provoca el sueño.

Si poder, ni querer evitarlo Harry extiende su mano y nota la piel quemante. Bueno, queda claro que Draco está enfermo. Quita un suave y fino mechón de su rostro. Mira al lado, las famosas pociones de Draco. El chico no quiere que el pregunte y a pesar de todo él no es tan idiota para no darse cuenta por mucho que el rubio se esconda, pero por educación y porque sabe que ya ha invadido demasiado al rubio es que no ha preguntado. Toma una y la huele, casi vomita. Si así huele no quiere saber cómo sabe. Imagina que Snape se las da para su anemia, y piensa que debe comer más y mejor si no quiere terminar tomando esas pociones. Reconoce la que es seguramente nueva por la enfermedad de Draco. Lo hace porque el rubio le ha enseñado varios libros con pociones destinadas a la sanación. Sin embargo nota que esta etiquetada con dosis y horarios sumamente estrictos. Puede ver, claramente la cara de Snape en la etiqueta.

Sonríe. La señora Weasley le ha explicado cómo controlar la fiebre y toca la almohada con un movimiento de varita para enfriarla y al sentirla queda satisfecho.

Bueno, después de todo, esto no ha sido un desperdicio, ver a Malfoy es suficiente. Repasar sin miedo sus facciones de muñeca y saber que hasta enfermo es lindo es suficiente para saciar sus ganas de hablar. Pero se quedara otro rato bajo la capa por si Snape aparece.

**Notas Finales:**

Debo decir que en las otras páginas he publicado como había prometido, al día siguiente, y no es que olvidara hacerlo simplemente que me sentía tristemente desanimada. Yo sé que no es la mejor historia, de hecho, a veces la leo y pienso "Pero que mierda de historia" sin embargo es mi pequeña primera historia con la que me siento completa y totalmente unida. Ya he finalizado un par de ellas pero ambas son one-shot así que cuando empecé tenía la fuerte convicción de querer terminar algo. Sepan que soy una persona un tanto difícil de permanecer en convicción, no que no la vaya a terminar, se los digo de una vez: **La historia ESTA terminada.** Sin embargo no ha sido pasada a computadora (yo escribo en cuadernos después de ser víctima de los datos borrados que están computadora) por ello, mucho menos ha sido veteada, y todavía que decir de ganas de publicar. La historia consiste de unos cuantos capítulos más que se los digo, tengo una aceptable cantidad de alertas y favoritos, pero yo solo pido que uno de ustedes haga el ENORME sacrificio de dejar un comentario ¿Es eso mucho pedir? Créanme para mí no es algo fácil estar aquí postrada frente a un ordenador dando tecleos a lo tonto y con dolores en el culo por pasarme horas corrigiendo las estupideces de los borradores. Y sé que no soy tan constante como muchas escritoras. Pero de igual manera me gustaría que pensaran: Se llevan horas pensando "¿Esta historia será buena?" y cuando la plantan en papel, pasar momentos frustrantes sin saber cómo abordar ciertos temas. Pasar pegada al espejo haciendo diálogos y estupideces para que todo sea lo más natural. Cuando el borrador está listo, hay que pulirlo mis lectores, ya he pasado por esa etapa de yo-no-se-escribir-y-lo-publico-como-dios-me-de-a-entender y las cosas no son así. Me mate molestando a varias chicas para que hicieran de beta, solo para que me apoyara y me enseñara como escribir mejor cuando mi primera beta ya no tuvo tiempo, y es que ella es una diosa. Pero no importa, porque después de todo Siesna fue tan gentil de brindarme su ayuda mientras tenía sus exámenes y es algo que me pesa bastante. Volver a corregir todo a veces escenas completas y sin sentido. Todo, todo esto para que ustedes se pasen la bonita tarde sin decir NADA. Y díganme ¿Ustedes serían capaces de esforzarse? Porque en lo que a mi concierne me estoy cansando. Las publicaciones tendrán un precio, si quieren leer déjenme dos comentarios, sí, porque si digo uno nadie lo hará como ya me ha pasado. Si no los hay, entonces tal vez cuando me acuerde de que existen pero si nadie dice nada tal vez aquí se quede varada la historia.

Hisachari Mudgne.


	8. Capitulo 6

**Nota:** Ya ven como si pueden, tuve tres comentarios y a quienes tienen que agradecer:

Zuu

AnataYume

keshi295

A ustedes, gracias, este capítulo es todo suyo, porque me animaron. En especial a Zuu quien se tomó la molestia de hacerlo aun estando tan ocupada y no me es posible responder.

**Debo decir que planeaba actualizar antes, pero tuve algunos contratiempos que en definitiva no son excusa y lo lamento. **

**Pero empecemos el año con un nuevo capítulo, les deseo un muy buen Año 2013 y de todo corazón, que hayan pasado una gran navidad!**

**Capítulo 6**

**Marzo 2**

El chico frente a él se mueve nuevamente, sus rubias cejas se fruncen pero no deja de dibujarlo.

–Potter, no te muevas ya casi está listo – Tose un poco y con un pañuelo limpia su nariz.

–Apresúrate tú – lo dice con enojo pero en su mirada se adivina la preocupación porque Draco sigue enfermo, sobre todo por el color rosado que aún tiene.

–Que nena – murmura para alejar los pensamientos, que tiene Potter.

–Eso lo oí

–Eso planeaba

–Malfoy

– ¿Qué?

–Eres un idiota

Draco sonríe y vuelve a limpiar su nariz. Realmente está harto de tener que volver a quedarse en cama. Y obviamente que eso pone a Potter aún más nervioso que de costumbre.

–Listo señorita Potter, no más sufrimiento

Harry se levanta y va junto al rubio. Se sienta en el recarga brazos del sillón orejero, apoyando la mano en el otro y prácticamente su barbilla queda en el hombro del chico, que está sentado bien recto y al centro de éste. Antes siquiera de ver el dibujo, su nariz aspira el suave y delicioso aroma del chico.

–Exquisito

– ¡Oh vamos Potter! ¿Podrías fingir un poco de modestia?

–Es que eres muy buen dibujante – dice casi a trompicones sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

–Gracias

Harry supo que Draco estaba realmente cansado, al parecer sin siquiera notar su cercanía.

–Potter – lo volteo a ver y sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que Harry podía oler el iniciante aroma del rubio. Los ojos grises que el resfriado daba un toque cristalino se volvían tan atrayentes, la piel suave y sonrojada…

Se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos, sin saber cómo continuar hasta que Draco rompe el momento mágico al sorber suavemente su nariz y Harry, no puede evitar reír a carcajadas recargando su frente en el hombro huesudo de Draco. El rubio frunce el ceño y hace medio círculo con el hombro para que el otro se quite pero no lo hace, al contario la mano que Harry tiene libre y recargada en la pierna limpia una lágrima de risa y se coloca en su cuello.

–Eres un cabrón Potter –dice mientras se limpia la nariz con el pañuelo –. Un maldito cabrón insensible

Lo dice y su ceño se encuentra fruncido, pero sus labios tienen una suave sonrisa. Potter sigue riendo un poco, suavemente. Se quedaron así, tranquilos sin decir nada. Draco siente la suave respiración del chico rozar su piel e inconscientemente sabe que tiene que alejarlo, pero se encuentra tan bien al ser abrazado por Harry.

–Tienes fiebre – Draco se tensa de inmediato al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan abruptamente por las caricias en su cuello – Tu piel está hirviendo, deberías descansar. Antes toma tus pociones no lo olvides

Draco ríe suavemente y acaricio la mejilla de Potter – Eso haré. No te preocupes. Tal vez duerma hasta mañana

–Hueles bien – sigue Harry como si no hubiera dicho nada y Draco vuelve a reír – me encanta tu risa – siente la mano del rubio en la suya –, tu piel es muy suave

–Para ahí Potter. Somos amigos ¿Recuerdas?

El suspiro de Harry es claro, y Draco se descubre mal cuando el chico se levanta, tomo su capa para ocultarse de su vista e irse cerrando la puerta con una suavidad que resuena en la mente del rubio. Puede sentir el cosquilleo que dejo la mano de Potter, agacho la cabeza y mira el dibujo. Todo estaba bien, no pasaría nada malo.

Se levanta y sigue el plan que trazo a Potter.

**Marzo 3**

Severus está sentado frente a él, revisando sus redacciones. Se siente agotado y un poco mal, pero no quiere estar en cama.

Suspira y tose un poco. Mira a Severus, entreabre los labios, niega, vuelve la vista al libro y continúa con sus notas. Acciones que se repiten con una suave y molesta monotonía.

– ¿Y bien? Dime – Draco salta suavemente y lo mira con los ojos abiertos, como si hubiese sido descubierto copiando en algún examen - ¿Qué es? O ¿es qué planeas continuar con esta tontería?

Draco baja la mirada y sus ojos van de derecha a izquierda, finalmente la posa justo en la nariz del hombre – Es solo que – duda y mira hacia abajo – quisiera preguntarte si puedes darme el ungüento para borrar las cicatrices

–Sabes cuál es la condición

Draco vuelve a suspirar y asiente sin levantar la mirada. Continúa con sus estudios y Severus siente un poco de culpa, pero es algo que no puede cambiar, Draco debe entenderlo en algún momento, si no lo hace, tendrá que tomar ciertas medidas.

– ¿Hay algo más que quieras? – bien, supuso que sonó un poco amable.

–No tienes que esforzarte – le dijo el rubio con una mirada irónica – pero sí, si hay otra cosa que quiero – bien eso le pasaba a Severus por ofrecido – una poción más fuerte para la anemia

–No

–Severus, no he subido de peso, casi podría ser un esqueleto

–Sabes que no se puede

– ¡Me doy asco Severus!

Se levantó y encerró en el baño con un acceso de tos. Bien, que se enojara, que hiciera pataletas, pero él no le mataría por dependencia a pociones demasiado fuertes y mucho menos por sobredosis.

Baja la tapa de la taza del inodoro y se sienta. Aun tosiendo mientras su mano sostiene el pañuelo frente a su boca, puso su brazo bien estirado a la altura de sus ojos y miro su delgadez. Realmente era un hueso y eso se sentía mal.

Cuando su tos se calmó un poco más, se levantó, camino al espejo y se observó, era esquelético. Se quitó la camisa y la arrojó a suelo, se estudió de todos los ángulos, trazando los huesos que sobresalían de su piel, algunos casi queriendo perforarla y otros solo saltando ante algún movimiento. Era realmente asqueroso mirarse, su abdomen aún no se dividía pero le hacía sentirse tan mal. Nunca había podido subir de peso, por ello siempre estuvo un par de libras bajo el peso mínimo ideal, pero eso no significo que se viera así, un par de libras no eran las veinte menos que estaba seguro tenia ahora.

Con furia tomo la botella de fino cristal que contenía el costoso champú y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el espejo, inmediatamente la botella le hizo una grieta cayendo al piso, hecha pedazos y su fuerte tos comenzó de nuevo. Severus entro veloz y con la cara inexpresiva justo para verlo golpear con furia el espejo con sus puños justo donde la botella había hecho un corte. Tomo el cepillo de plata y comenzó a aporrear el espejo nuevamente. Severus se lo quito sin hacer nada para que el rubio no pisara los cristales jabonosos. Draco tironeo un poco con el hombre y resbalo, pateo a Severus con furia encajándole en la palma uno de los cristales que tenía enterrado en la planta. Severus simplemente se apartó y lo observo. No le importo cortarse más con los cristales. Se puso de pie y siguió con su tarea de destruir el espejo pero cada vez que tomaba algo grande con lo que hacerlo, Severus lo transformaba en una almohada.

– ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Deja de fingir que te importo! – El hombre solo lo miro hacer alboroto – ¡Te odio! ¡A ti y a todos! ¡¿Por qué insisten en molestarme?!

– ¿Por qué insistes en hacerte daño?

La pregunta tomo tan de sorpresa a Draco que le dejo helado, los ojos y los labios abiertos.

–Yo no hago eso – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

–Bueno, pues explícame que haces entonces

–Lárgate – Severus lo miro fijamente - ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete y déjame solo!

Severus ni siquiera parpadeo, siguió ahí, quieto parado de manera elegante sin siquiera mover un pelo. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, si lo dejaba, entonces no le importaba, pero si se quedaba, lo vigilaba demasiado y no le apoyaba ni escuchaba y mucho menos confiaba en él.

–Haremos algo: te tranquilizaras, si quieres golpearme hazlo ahora que tengo paciencia para aguantar tus berrinches, si no, entonces vete a la cama – el rubio no dijo nada, lo miro con furia, se fue a la cama y él lo siguió –. Déjame ver tus pies

–No

–Déjame verlos Draco

–No

–Draco, no juegues con mi paciencia – dijo frotándose la cienes

–No, tú no juegues con la mía, no tienes derecho a ordenarme nada

–Lo tengo, y lo sabes. Hazlo por las buenas mientras te lo pido o hare que lo hagas por las malas

El rubio volvió a mirarlo con furia intensa, pero le mostro los pies. Severus suspiro, bien, ahora si había armado un buen circo.

–Ahora, haremos lo siguiente, te curaras por medios muggles, ese es tu castigo, todo, el resfriado también – vio la cara molesta que estaba a punto de quejarse –, es tu castigo. Cuando te recuperes, veremos que pociones podemos quitar, las que podemos cambiar y, escúchalo bien, si podemos agregar las pociones que quieres – el rostro del chico se ilumino – Draco, no es seguro, solo será si podemos – el rubio sonrió y grito agradecido diciendo que se portaría bien y que él era el mejor padrino del mundo. Definitivamente el chico no lo escuchaba. Severus suspiro. Con la varita saco los cristales. Realmente el castigo no le iba a servir de nada más que para otra pataleta. Pero era lo mejor que tenía para retrasar su promesa.

**Marzo 3**

Hermione ha estado insoportable, diciendo que él no entiende lo preocupada que la tiene, sin decirle a nadie donde se mete, que ella le ha buscado por todos lados incluso bajo la cama, y que nunca está en ningún lado, el simplemente le espeta que tal vez es porque no quiere contestar y que cambia de lugar cuando la ve porque está harto de su constante vigilancia. Cuando Ron se suma él les suelta con coraje que no es asunto suyo. Pero calla de manera abrupta cuando ve a Snape por sobre el hombro de Hermione, arquea una ceja y parece analizar las cosas, de pronto su mirada se dirige a su mano, sangra.

Tiene ganas de correr a la habitación a ver a Draco, pero el chico no le perdonaría que sea así de obvio.

Aun cuando Snape ya no está, tiene que quedarse con sus amigos quienes ahora se sienten ofendidos, no que le importe, pero parece que Hermione vigila a ver cuándo se escabulle y a donde se mete.

**Marzo 4**

Después de haber visto la sangre en la mano de Snape, Harry ha corrido a la habitación esta mañana sin siquiera pararse a pensar en que estaba ofendido por el desaire del rubio.

–Te dije que no quería verte – Draco está sentado de espaldas, y sin embargo algo de esta escena le parece familiar - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tampoco hablas? Bien, entonces ya no te hablare más

Harry sonríe, a veces Draco llega a ser tan infantil. Camina hasta estar detrás de él y justo al llegar se agacha y sopla en su oreja.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – el rubio voltea enojado y se topa con el rostro sonriente de Harry que le sonríe bastante cerca.

–Hola

–Potter

–Peleaste con Snape

–No es de tu incumbencia – dice frunciendo el ceño y Harry no puede evitar el reírse, así que oculta el rostro en el hombro del chico – ya se te está haciendo costumbre usarme de bastón

–Es que hueles delicioso – dice mientras roza con su nariz la nívea piel.

–No hagas eso – dice con una suave risa – me molesta

–Te da cosquillas

–Y eso es molesto

–No lo es – y vuelve a hacerlo.

–Deja de hacerlo

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque te lo estoy pidiendo

Harry recarga entonces la barbilla en su hombro y pone las manos en los recarga brazos de la silla en que esta Draco.

– ¿Qué estudias?

–Leo, es francés

–Léeme un poco

–Mejor te enseño

–Mejor te escucho

–Bien, pero no entenderás nada

–No importa, solo quiero escucharte

–Sigo ronco

– ¿Las pociones no te sirven?

–Severus me castigo con recuperación muggle

–Por eso pelearon ¿Qué hiciste? – Draco volvió a hacer el medio círculo – yo solo pregunto lo obvio

–Idiota

–Lo vi ayer

– ¿Y?

–Tenia sangre en la mano

Draco se puso rígido y muy serio, Harry levanto la cabeza y lo miro de perfil.

–Nada, solo discutimos un poco

– ¿Discutir le hace sangrar?

–Harry, por favor, déjalo estar

Harry frunció el ceño, definitivamente no lo dejaría estar, estaba preocupado ¿Desde cuándo uno solo discute cuando hay sangre de por medio?

– ¿Aun quieres que te lea?

–Prefiero la versión completa de lo que ocurrió ayer

–_Eh bien_ – comenzó Draco en francés su larga explicación, viendo con placer la cara de duda de Harry

Draco era realmente un cabrón.

–No, quiero que lo digas en un idioma que entienda

–Pues entonces será imposible

–Draco

–No pasó nada terrible

– ¿Cómo salió herido Snape?

–Potter

–Dímelo

–Dime ¿solo viniste por eso verdad?

Harry se sonrojo.

–Vete

–Draco, no te enfades

–Tarde, vete

Harry se levantó, se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de irse le espetó – dices "Potter para ahí, somos amigos" pero no puedes contarme algo tan tonto – el rostro de Draco se contrajo con una mueca adolorida – Siempre es lo que tú quieres Draco, tal vez sea mejor que deje de venir, definitivamente ni tu ni yo hemos sido hechos para estar cerca

–Pues no vuelvas entonces, es más ¿Por qué no vas con tus amiguitos a contarles y que me echen?

–Definitivamente no sé qué tendría que pasarte para que cambies

–Vete a la mierda

–Estoy frente a ella

Harry salió antes de que lo que sea que le haya aventado el rubio le diera de lleno en la cabeza.

**Marzo 15**

Escucha el parloteo a su alrededor, pero realmente no le interesa, ya tiene dos semanas que no ve a Draco, realmente se pregunta porque tuvo que reaccionar así con la única persona en el mundo que no le tiene la paciencia para aguantar sus ataques explosivos. Realmente no es que crea que él tiene la culpa, pero tal vez debió medirse un poco conociendo al chico.

Vuelve a suspirar y continua aburriéndose con el libro que Hermione cree que necesita leer. Ron parece hacerle señales que él no entiende, entonces entrecierra los ojos y niega, Ron voltea señala con la cabeza más insistentemente a la puerta. Harry lo mira con los ojos abiertos y sonríe, asiente y Ron llama la atención de la chica.

**Marzo 15**

Realmente Severus no se esperaba esta decaída de ánimo en Draco. Los días pasaron con su ahijado entre nauseas, diarrea y fiebre alta. Realmente no creyó que reaccionara tan mal a la suspensión de la poción pimentónica. Sabe que hay algo más pero no le interesa, lo único que le preocupa es que a Draco no le vuelva ni la diarrea ni el vómito y que la fiebre no le suba. Definitivamente Draco necesita subir de peso, si no, continuara enfermándose.

Cuando el chico se remueve entreabriendo los ojos, Severus vuelve a enfriar el pañuelo y le palmea la mano que sostiene.

Cuando sale de la habitación, advierte un ruido, mira a todos lados, pero no ve nada. Lo que no quería decir que no hubiese nadie, ese hijo de Potter probablemente andaba rondando, debía tener cuidado. Aun así, lo más probable es que aún no supiera como entrar, después de todo Granger parecía estar enfadada con él. Lo dejaría correr por el momento, ya después vería que hacer.

**Marzo 15**

En cuanto Snape se fue pudo suspirar, espero un momento antes de entrar a la habitación. En cuanto entro se sintió nuevamente en un extraño momento de paramnesia. La alegría de verlo se opacaba con la desazón de descubrirlo enfermo. Supuso que no estaba ni de cerca de lo enfermo que había estado, podía notarlo en la palidez amarillenta de la piel de Draco y en su delgadez anoréxica.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y toma la mano blanca y huesuda. Suspira y ahora ya no puede evitar sentirse culpable. El chico se remueve y murmura algo inaudible con voz adolorida.

Solo lo observa y no sabe cuánto tiempo lo hace. Cuando sin darse cuenta le está hablando. En un primer momento se siente ridículo, como si le hablara a alguien en coma o delirante, pero sabe que Draco solo está dormido.

**Marzo 21**

Una semana después y Draco nuevamente tiene energía suficiente para estar sentado. Severus ha hablado con él y le ha dicho que no puede depender siempre de las pociones, probablemente eso ha sido la reprimenda más vaga que le ha dado, pero ahora vuelve a tratamiento mágico. Draco sabe que a Severus, ahora sí, le preocupa lo delgado que esta, después de todo si sigue así ya no quedara nada de él, así que se ha dado a la tarea de reducir poco a poco las dosis con el fin de que el deje de tomarlas.

De vez en cuando Potter lo viene a ver, incluso le ha traído ranas de chocolate y cosas estúpidas para que se anime y él sonríe, porque realmente se siente contento con la atención exagerada de Potter.

Sus pies ya están mejor, pero nuevamente Severus se ha negado a darle algún ungüento para las cicatrices por motivos parecidos. Algo que le ha sonado a "_iras acumulando cicatrices porque quiero, y hasta que no hables nada cambiara_" lo que él tradujo en un monumental desafío.

Severus pasa mucho tiempo con el, como si realmente las veces anteriores solo no ha querido venir. Pero sabe que algo pasa porque lo ve en todas sus reacciones. El leve frunce de ceño que porta desde que entra y hasta que sale. Puede notar que nada afuera está bien, pero su mundo amenaza con caer y él no está preparado para eso. Simplemente lo ignora y cada vez que sabe no podrá ver a su padrino así por más tiempo murmura un ingenioso "Estoy cansado" que para él es _estoy cansado de verte así y prefiero dormir,_ pero que a su padrino le suena a _me siento mal _y le mira con calma, asiente, le acomoda y le observa dormir. No que a Draco le guste, porque no es solo Severus quien lo hace, esta seguro de sentir dos presencias distintas. Una es Harry idiota Potter, la otra aun no esta seguro.

A veces piensa que ha pasado un siglo cuando apenas ha sido un día y es cuando comienza a ver la soledad de las cuatro paredes. Es cuando también piensa que tal vez no es tan diferente de estar en la mansión. Entonces mira su calendario, de vez en cuando sigue tachando los días, como aquel donde se lastimo los pies, o cuando volvió a discutir con Severus. También lo ha hecho solo porque siente la necesidad de tacharlo, es entonces que el día queda tachado desde la mañana y el finge que el día siguiente es largo. No es como si no pudiera simplemente hacerse el tonto. Otra manera es dormir como si no hubiera mañana, porque a veces su mundo se oscurece y parece que realmente no lo hay. Es en esos momentos donde agradece al cielo que exista Potter, tanto para animarlo con una rana de chocolate, como para hacerlo enfadar.

Potter es el típico hombre que te desespera pero que tarde o temprano no puedes evitar querer y apreciar, no que él piense decirlo.

Suspira y mira a la puerta, tal vez hoy simplemente deba dormir y fingir que el día ha terminado aunque sean las diez y media de la mañana y el sol ilumine la habitación. Toma su calendario y rodea el día, lo duda un instante y pone un tache encima.

**Marzo 26**

Suave y expresivo, pausado y torpe. Cada vez que su lengua se traba y sus labios pronuncian una palabra errada, su lengua los moja, su garganta se aclara y su mano vuela hasta sus gafas, acomodándolas para que no hagan que su vista falle de nuevo, se rasca la nariz y sigue leyendo con voz más baja y tratando de hacerlo más rápido. No es su mala vista y ambos lo saben, tampoco es que no sepa leer. Es su mirada puesta en el chico. Puede notar como su uña dobla y alisa la esquina de cada hoja, como le mira cuando da vuelta a las mismas, casi rogándole diga que está cansado y quiere dormir. Pero él no lo hace, solo lo observa con calma, sentado justo en frente.

Su mano se desliza con suavidad desde la silla victoriana hasta posarse con gracia en la taza de porcelana china para dirigirla con elegancia hasta sus labios y beber tranquilamente la infusión de angélica. Nunca quita su mirada del chico frente a él, que cuando vuelve a equivocarse en menos de tres frases, se sonroja y le mira insistentemente, el solo le sonríe y deja la taza con suavidad distinguida en el plato, sin ningún sonido que desentone el ambiente.

Cuando Potter calla y le mira, el murmura con delicadeza un _continua_ que hace que Harry le mire y le diga ¿_Qué tal si no?_ Draco sonríe y bebe nuevamente y simplemente se le queda viendo a los ojos. Harry baja el libro y rasca la dura pasta con la que está cubierto, pero en ningún momento deja de mirarlo. Draco nota los hombros tensos del chico y arquea una ceja, el otro se sonroja y se muerde el labio inferior. El rubio se suelta a reír con frescura y le lanza la servilleta que reposa, doblada pulcramente, junto a su taza. Harry la atrapa y comienza a reír.

Ese momento es, quizá, el más íntimo que han tenido hasta ahora.

**Marzo 28**

Baja rápido, para no arrepentirse, dar vuelta y volver a adentrarse en la habitación del rubio.

Su sonrisa se borra inmediatamente cuando ve a Hermione con los brazos cruzados y a Ron con cara seria. Lo saben, o al menos sospechan algo. No tiene sentido que mienta, en las últimas semanas mientras Draco ha estado enfermo hasta Remus le ha preguntado donde se mete – y no es como si Remus estuviera todo el día detrás de él como lo hace Hermione – claramente, qué no han hecho sus amigos por investigar donde se esconde. No puede más que evitar su mirada y esperar a que lancen la primera pregunta.

– ¿De dónde vienes?

– De ningún lado

–Harry, no empieces. Te hemos buscado bien. Hasta la Señora Weasley ha preguntado por ti y te ha buscado por todas partes - Harry la miro fríamente, una mirada que no sabía que había aprendido a hacer. Mirada que le lanzaba Draco cuando le preguntaba cosas demasiado personales, o lo hacía enojar – No me mires así Harry

– ¿Cómo?

–Como Malfoy

– ¿El que tiene que ver en esto? – dijo prácticamente a la defensiva.

–Bien, tranquilo Harry – dijo Ron con la misma mirada extrañada.

– ¿Tranquilo? Me están atacando como si fuera algún tipo de delincuente

–Eso no es verdad – dijo Hermione – Harry, solo queremos saber qué haces todo ese tiempo, donde te metes ¿Has salido de _Grimmauld Place_?

– ¡Por supuesto que no Hermione!

–Entonces ¿Dónde te metes?

En ese momento, todo pasó muy rápido. Harry levanto la vista y vio a Severus Snape parado en el quicio de la puerta con el ceño fruncido, Hermione volteo y rápidamente volvió a girarse hacía él.

– ¡Entraste a la habitación!

En ese momento Snape lo miro como si ahora entendiera el problema. Harry quiso lanzarse y callar a Hermione, pero ya era tarde, Snape lo tenía firmemente agarrado del cuello de la camisa y lo jaloneaba escaleras arriba.

Entraron dando un portazo que asusto a Draco, haciendo que se levantara como si tuviera un resorte.

Draco en cuanto los ha visto se ha quedado completamente inexpresivo y se ha vuelto a sentar. Sin embargo Harry puede ver que sus ojos están un poco más abiertos y al entrelazar sus manos, estas, están muy apretadas.

–De ti lo esperaba – dice por fin Snape, y sus ojos negros van de uno a otro – pero ¿Tu Draco? Te creía más inteligente

–Padrino, hay ciertas cosas que…

–Draco, tal vez no lo has entendido

El que no entendía nada era Harry. Estaba ahí, parado frente a Draco y a su lado Snape, ambos hablando casi en código. Enviándose miradas que tenían mensajes que Harry no entendía del todo. Al final Draco suspiro y clavo sus ojos en él, ojos que hubiera deseado no ver nunca. Esa mirada plateada estaba fría y vacía. Por un momento creyó que le gritaría que no lo mirara de ese modo. Pero no hizo nada, simplemente calló y dejo que ellos hicieran todo.

**Marzo 30**

Severus camina por los corredores, escucha el eco de sus pasos. Frunce el ceño y aprieta ligeramente los labios. Definitivamente esto ya lo temía.

Dumbledore le ha llamado. No puede evitar pensar que al menos estuvo a salvo durante casi tres meses y poco más.

Inhala fuerte y contiene el aire un momento para exhalarlo despacio. Entra y todo es precisamente lo que espera. No puede evitar pensar que Dumbledore solo ha estado buscando un motivo para sacar a Draco. Porque Draco no está en sus planes. Y al modo de ver del anciano maestro todo es sacrificable. Maldice y escucha con calma y sin expresar nada.

**Marzo 31**

La mira, y al verla, sus ojos grises se opacan, siente que algo dentro de él tiembla y llora, pero ya no quiere llorar más.

Suspira y vuelve a tomarla, la arruga y la deja nuevamente en la mesilla junto a su taza.

La letra es fina y elegante. Es la misma letra que en Hogwarts le dejaba nota sobre los costosos dulces. Su madre. Quizá deba sentirse feliz, pero simplemente no puede. Es como si un manto, hasta ahora invisible, tomara colores oscuros y se enredase en su cuello ahogándolo.

Siente algo que moja sus manos y cuando mira se da cuenta de que es una lagrima. Tal vez deba hablar con alguien de todo esto. Realmente se siente abandonado, no es que nunca se haya sentido solo, pero parece que es ahora cuando esta soledad se hace más y más palpable.

Se abraza, porque no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo. Simplemente se levanta, con clama y en silencio, se recuesta en la cama, se cubre con las cobijas y llora suavemente sin soltarse, porque si no se detiene corre el riesgo de dejar caer su alma a algún lado donde la oscuridad la rodee y eso le aterra.

**Abril 5**

Le ha parecido todo tan rápido. Es curioso que Dumbledore tenga tanta prisa por deshacerse de él que simplemente le ha comprado boletos de primera fila al siguiente continente, en término figurado por supuesto.

No es que le moleste realmente, pero se siente mal el no poder despedirse de Harry. Varias veces ha estado tentado de dejarle entrar cuando siente el anillo, pero la última vez que lo sintió, aún estaba demasiado enfadado con él. Ahora su enfado se ha ido disipando y realmente se siente desamparado y, aunque un poco traicionado, cree que lo correcto sería despedirse del chico que fue su amigo…

Mañana por la madrugada tendrá que irse y con un suspiro vuelve su mirada al dibujo.

–Eres un jodido idiota. Debiste insistir más

Y no ha terminado de decirlo cuando vuelve a sentir el anillo. Lo deja esperar un rato, cuenta hasta treinta y se levanta, camina y abre suavemente la puerta, con gracia.

– ¿Sigues enojado?

– ¿Tengo la puerta cerrada?

– ¿Puedo pasar?

– ¿Pretendías que todos se enteraran?

Harry entra y se quita su capa, cuando Draco cierra casi inmediatamente siente los brazos de Potter rodeándolo. Sonríe, es todo tan extraño. Le parece como si estuviesen en una de esas dramáticas obras donde los enamorados no se pueden ver por los prejuicios de la gente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se gira y le devuelve el abrazo.

–Me iré mañana – siente como Harry se tensa – héroe, antes de que hagas o digas nada, piensa, a veces la impulsividad es confundida con valor. Dumbledore lo ha pedido así

– ¿A qué hora te vas?

–No lo sé. Gracias Harry…

–No te despidas

–No te habría dejado entrar

–Entonces no me vuelvas a dejar entrar, pero…

–y dime genio ¿De qué sirve que me quede aquí encerrado? – Harry ríe y el siente desde las vibraciones de su garganta hasta el aire que escapa de sus labios. – ¿Desde cuando eres tan alto?

–No creo que sea alto, más bien, tu eres demasiado bajo

–Repítelo y tu amigo dice _bye, bye_

A Draco le gusta la risa simple de Harry, casi tanto como saber que es quien la provoca. Simplemente no puede evitar rodear el cuello de Harry con más fuerza. No va a llorar, no lo hará porque aunque se sienta miserable y haya sido una semana de mierda no quiere verse aún más patético.

–Draco, si me abrazas más fuerte mi cabeza saldrá volando – Draco ríe y cuando está apunto de aflojar Harry aprieta su agarre –. No, no me sueltes, realmente no me importa

–Aunque no lo quieras lo diré: Gracias. Por todo, por ser mi amigo y…

Draco se ha quedado petrificado Eso que ha sentido ¿ha sido un beso? Y Aquello que comienza a mojar su cuello son ¿lagrimas? Vuelve a sentir ese suave rose en su sien y le abraza con un poco más de fuerza, Harry también aprieta su agarre y le hace estar de puntillas.

De repente siente que ha pasado bastante tiempo y sin embargo, no es el suficiente cuando Potter de pronto lo aleja, se pone la capa y ante su completo asombro, simplemente se va. Se siente solo y humillado por completo. Sabe que realmente nada ha pasado y que todo está bien. Pero por alguna razón se siente expuesto.

**Notas finales:**

Antes ha habido quienes no tienen cuenta o no tienen activado la mensajería privada, les pido me dejen una dirección donde poder responderles.

Muchos besos, abrazos y buenos deseos

Hisa M.


End file.
